


The Vampire Couple

by PammieCastle



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PammieCastle/pseuds/PammieCastle





	The Vampire Couple

Chapter 1

“i can't believe that my daughter has been accepted in to the Seven Moons Academy” Mum said with the biggest smile on her face.  
“i can” my Step Dad said from the driver's seat, both me and Mum was sitting in the back seat with a bunch of suit cases filled with my things.  
“i am so proud of you Sawyer” Mum smiled widely at me.  
“i can tell it looks like you slept with a hanger in your mouth” i chuckled softly.  
“okay so i have your mobile number and the contact numbers from the school and all the paper work needed if i need to send letters” Mum then looked at me with watery eyes and hugged me again for the tenth time.  
“Mum it's going to be fine” i chocked.  
“i know but my little baby is flying the nest” Mum fussed.  
“so tell me about the room you will be staying in” i went in to my hand bag and took out some paper work.  
“Each bed room is rectangle with one large window.  
Four shelves, clothes closet per room.  
Simple wood flooring and cream walls (painted walls)  
pin board to hold notes Ect.  
Spacious wooden desks with a black office chair  
furniture in the rooms are shared:  
two sofas, one sofa chair, one coffee table as well as a kitchen” i red out what the letter said.  
“so you don't have a privet Dorm room?” Mum frowned.  
“it's fine it's supposed to be like this, besides the woman on the phone said that both of the girls are very quite and to them selves so i won't have to worry about them being too brash” i reassured my Mum.  
“how many Dorms are there?” my Step dad asked me.  
“Seven not including the Red Moon Dorm” i told him.  
“what's the Red Moon Dorm?” my Mum asked as we sprayed my neck with light perfume.  
“Red Moon Dorm is full of wealthy and noble students of high standing” Mum snorted at that.  
“so they are a bunch of spoiled rich kids” Mum shook her head in anger.  
“they all won't be that bad” i patted her shoulder.  
“what if we haven't got all of your school uniform” Mum started to panic.  
“you bought all of my school uniform Mum, would it make you feel better if we went through the list again?” i offered.  
“yea it would” Mum nodded.  
“okay lets see pure white shirts we have six, tailored made jacket, i have two of those, black vest, i have two, i all so have four black skirts just above the knee, black simple shoes we ordered from the school we have six pairs three flats and three with small heels, buttons and school badges are red with black and white details, we got them from the school and sowed them one our selves, my jacket is to have school cuffs are small red blocks which we ordered and got five pairs” i told Mum.  
“your so organised” Mum took out a tissue and began to cry again.  
My Step Dad started to drive up a hill and slowly a humongous Academy started to appear.  
“how on earth did you afford this?” my Step Dad asked us.  
“savings and i was invited by the headmaster he thinks with some one as smart as me it will boost the reputation of the Academy, so we got a big discount” we parked in the car park, there was loads of parents helping their sons and daughters get their things in to their Dorm House.  
I took out my key and opened the door to my Dorm room for the first time, the room we walked in to was the main room and it was connected to three bedrooms and a kitchen.  
My name was on a name plate on the door, i opened it an it was bare as to be expected.  
My Step Dad put all my things in to my room, i put my mattress on my bed and made my bed up.  
My Mum insisted she help put all my things away and when we did she got all emotional.  
Once everything was in place in my room Mum hugged me again and then left.  
I had a day to familiarize my self with the school so i went off sight seeing.  
I went to all the main buildings went to the class rooms i would be attending and then went searching for the famous Red moon Dorm.  
“wow” i breathed as i looked up at the most beautiful building ever.  
“it's wonderful isn't it” a voice spoke next to me, i turned to see a silver haired boy around my age, he was very good looking but he had the warmest eyes.  
“I'm sorry, i haven't introduced myself I'm Julian” Julian introduced himself.  
“I'm Sawyer Gallows” i smiled up at him.  
“i am guessing your new just like me” Julian smiled warmly at me which made me feel more at ease around him.  
“i see your taking advantage of the none uniform day for the first day here” Julian looked at my denim jeans and plain white top.  
“i didn't think i should where my uniform today i might ruin it with all the moving in” Julian nodded in agreement.  
“so are you part of the Red moon Dorm?” Julian asked me.  
“no I'm not that lucky, I'm part of the half moon Dorm” i told him.  
“ah so am i, is just me or is it the bottom floor is filled with Goths?” Julian asked me.  
“i know” i chuckled.  
“which floor are you on?” i asked him sweetly.  
“four, you?” Julian granted me to a white smile.  
“three” i replied.  
“i better get back to my Dorm and greet my room mates, i was the first one in” i told him, Julian nodded.  
“i will see you later Sawyer” Julian smiled and walked off.  
I went back to my room and greeted my room mates, the woman i talked to was right they was very quite, i guess we would get along because i am very quite myself.  
The blonde Fairy room mate was called Renee Stone and Anya Hardwood brunette Demoness, Renee was more in to Art and Anya was more in to Sports.  
I laid in my bed that night looking out of the window, i got up and went to the mirror and looked at my reflection, my dark black hair, my crystal blue eyes, my pearly white Vampire fangs.  
Yep all me, i then closed my window and went to bed.  
The next morning i got up and looked at the moon in the sky, the Academy was protected from the sun because most Vampires came here so day or night outside it would all ways be night here at least a hundred miles surrounding the school it would still be night.  
I got my uniform on and i brushed my hair and tied it in to a pony tail, my Mum all ways told me i looked so pretty with my hair up.  
I picked up my school bag and headed off to class after breakfast as i walked out of the Dorm house Julian caught up with me.  
“hello again” Julian greeted me.  
“hello to you to” i smiled at him, it turned out that Julian was in most of my classes.  
Once we were both sat in class i opened my note book and got my pen ready.  
Then two of the Red Moon Dorm students entered the class one was a blonde girl who was stunning and the other the most handsome boy i have ever seen, i looked back down at my note pad but that didn't escape me from the tittering of the girls behind me.  
“oh my god is that Anton” one of the girls whispered.  
“we are so lucky” the other girl whispered back.  
“hello class my name is Mr Johnson and i will be your teacher for the rest of your stay at this Academy” Mr Johnson entered and began the class, by the time i left i had many notes and a study book. I went to my locker and put my book inside.  
“your not going to ask him out are you?” asked a girl that appeared next to me.  
“Julian?” i asked her.  
“what oh no i meant Anton” the girl said as she twirled a lock of her hair.  
“i don't think so i don't date” i told her.  
“oh well good, it's for the best it isn't like you could get him any way” she smiled and walked off.  
Wow there are bullies here too.  
“who was that?” Julian asked me.  
“i haven't a clue” i replied then went to my next class which Anton and Julian were both in.  
I writ notes in my book and paid very close attention so much so i didn't notice some one slip me a note and by the time i got out of class i noticed it stuck to the front of my note pad.  
I flipped it opened and red it.

I hope you don't think you stand a chance with Anton you fool

I frowned and looked at Anton open his locker, okay now i had just about enough, i tapped him on the shoulder and he smiled at me with a perfect set of teeth.  
“how my i help you?” he asked me in a silky and polished voice.  
“if you could keep your fan girls away from me and tell them to stop sending me notes and insulting me that would be ever so great” i handed him the note and walked away.  
Great job Sawyer, your second day here you have made two girls hate you and now Anton hates you and what will happen now is what happens every time i stand up for my self, Anton will rally up a bunch of people to make my life a misery and i will cry every night because i am getting bullied, oh yes this is going to be great fun.  
The rest of the day went smoothly maybe Anton is waiting for the daily Anton fan club to start and tell them about me then.  
I went back to my bed room and turned on my lap top and typed up some notes, once that was done i had the rest of the day to find a part time job at the Academy, all the good jobs were taken and there was only a few jobs left they were the jobs no body wanted, i blinked hard once i saw a waitress job at the Coffee shop on campus, i wondered why no one had taken it yet, i ripped it off and went over to the Coffee shop and i found out why no one wanted it, most of the students that went there was Red moon students i guess they intimidate some students, it isn't nice i guess slaving over rich students but i could handle it.  
“i must confess this job isn't just waitress work” the boss told me, funnily enough his name was boss and he was the boss.  
“the job all so gets you to do some odd jobs that will earn you more money” Boss told me, Boss was a kind looking man who was married to the woman baking cakes right next to him.  
“I'll take it” i told him.  
“great you can come just after class, you can work in shorts and a plain top” Boss writ down my working times for me.  
“thank you so much” i told him, he gave me a sheet of paper that told me the wages and it wasn't bad at all, in fact it would pay for my food and bath stuff and any other things i needed.  
I went back to my room and pulled out two pairs of denim shorts and two plain white tops, they would do nicely for my new job.  
I took i shower then went back to my room and made my bed.  
Suddenly there was a knock at my door.  
“who is it?” i asked.  
“it's me Anya there is a boy at the door for you” Anya told me, i opened my bed room door.  
“i don't want to sound unprofessional but Yum” Anya blushed and ran in to her room , i couldn't suppress a smile as i went to the door, I've never seen Anya like that i mused to my self.  
“i hope that smile is for me” spoke a silky voice.  
I looked up to see Anton still in his school uniform that seemed didn't even have a wrinkle in it from the long hard day, but i had my messy hair up in a bun still damp, and old top and jeans was what i was wearing.  
“can i help you with some thing Anton?” i asked him.  
“you know my name?” Anton said with a hint of a surprise.  
“it's hard not to when two girls behind me are ohhing and ahhing about Anton's so cute Anton's so cool, Antons so special” i said frostily.  
Just then Anton burst out in to laughter, which broke the ice.   
“Why are you laughing” i placed my hands on my hips, which only made him laugh harder, i crossed my arms with a little huff.  
“I'm sorry but you are so amusing” Anton wiped a tear from his eye.  
“I have come to apologise about Cindy” Anton told me calmly.  
“ah so that's your girlfriends name” it fitted the little air head.  
“what a subtle way to ask if i have a girlfriend” Anton chuckled.  
“i am not interested if you have or have not” i snapped.  
“just to clear things up i do not have a girlfriend and Cindy is the girl who was nasty to you by your locker” Anton explained.  
“oh well thank you for tearing your self away from your fan club long enough to tell me that, do you all ways know the names of the girls in your fan club?” i asked him, Anton laughed again.  
“stop laughing” i ordered.  
“i must say jealousy becomes you” Anton chuckled in to his fist.  
“i am not jealous i don't even know you” i crossed my arms tighter.  
“i will see you soon Sawyer” Anton turned and left.  
I left back to my room and went to bed tomorrow i was going to start my new job.

Chapter 2

Julian caught up with me in the corridor, he looked nice in his uniform.  
“i heard you had some trouble yesterday, you know you can all ways come to me and i will help you, it won't be any trouble, my uncle donates lots of money to this school i might as well use my uncles reputation to get the school to punish those girls” Julian said.  
“that's very nice of you but hopefully yesterday was just a one off” i doubt it very much if it was.  
Julian told me about how yesterday was for him as Anton entered the corridor.  
“we better get to class before we're late” Julian turned to leave and i was about to walk with him but a hand grabbed me, i looked up to see Anton, he tugged me toward him.  
“do not trust your silver haired friend” Anton warned.  
“what?” i questioned, his crystal blue eyes burned in to me. It was only then i noticed he had jet black hair the same as mine.  
“come on Sawyer” Julian appeared at my side.  
“what are you doing?” Julian asked me, i pointed towards Anton, we both looked in that direction but Anton was gone.  
“come on” Julian ushered me in to class.  
Today was double history and that got me to do double notes.  
The classes were average today but i new it would just get harder, i spent my school lessons writing up my work, i was the first to finish so the teacher said i could go.  
I went back to my room and got changed in to shorts and a plain top, then i headed to work, Boss gave me a mini apron to tie around my waist, i gave food order's to Boss's wife who was called Donna.  
Donna was a lovely woman who had a passion for food.  
Students began piling in and all of them was Red moon students and of course one of them was Anton he was sitting at a table with a dark haired guy, must be a friend.  
“can i help you?” i asked them, Anton smiled at me but his friend did not, he looked as if he never smiled.  
“well aren't you going to thank me?” Anton relaxed back in his seat.  
“for what exactly?” i raised a eye brow.  
“for getting you the job” Anton filled me in.  
“what are you talking about?” Anton smiled as he did he showed his fangs.  
“you know very well that jobs in the academy go fast and you just thought it was luck that the job board had one good job on it” Anton's smile widened.  
“Why would you do that?” i asked him.  
“i felt bad the girls were giving you trouble because of me i promise i did not ask for the attention” Anton promised me.  
“oh then I'm sorry i misjudged you” i said to him.  
“thank you, now that's cleared up, two bottles of blood please” i nodded and gave them to him, he paid with cash and i went back to my job.  
I went out back and put some boxes away then i went back and checked on the customers, Cindy was being served by another waitress so that's another thing that wasn't going to bother me.  
I cleared the bottles from Anton's table.  
“oh Sawyer if some thing like that happens again please call me” Anton handed me his number.  
“thanks i will do that” i took the number and put it in my pocket.  
“that's new, a girl that isn't too proud to ask for help and doesn't flip out if some one helps her” the quite boy opposite smiled.  
“girls that do that only do it because they want to show off it's nothing to do with pride” i told him then i walked off, after work i went back to my Dorm, i was tired from the long hard day. I opened my bed room door and to my surprise ice cold red water was splashed all over me and a envelope fell to the floor.   
I picked it up and the note inside.

Just keep your dirty fangs off Anton or the next time i catch you with him it will be a bullet at your head!

I was in total shock, then i was red hot angry, i took out my phone and called Anton after three rings he answered.  
“what may i owe the pleasure of this call?” Anton greeted silkily.  
“don't sweet talk me another one of you fan girls set a trap and a threatening letter” i yelled at him.  
“i will be right there” Anton said and hung up and within minutes he was, i opened the door and his jaw dropped at the sight of me, i grabbed his hand and pulled him in side and gave him the note.  
Anton's eyes turned deadly.  
Anton asked to show him where the water hit me so i did.  
“i know who did this her scent is all over the place.  
“i can't smell anything” i frowned.  
“i have met her so many times i know what to look for, i will take care of this” Anton promised.  
I cleaned up all the mess, then i took a nice hot shower, got dressed in my blue cotton pyjama's.  
I had a well deserved sleep then i went back to class.  
Anton sat next to me in class and the other side of me Julian was sitting.  
“i took care of the problem” Anton told me, our class started as normal but today they warned us that a test was coming up in English.  
Our next class was tennis, our teacher for sports was a Scale called Mr Randal, he worked us very hard today.  
Anton walked by with his quite friend, i had to remember to thank him for helping me.  
“do you like him?” Julian asked me.  
“Anton or the quite friend he seems to be with a lot?” i enquired.  
“it isn't like a care or anything you can like who ever you want to like” Julian shrugged and walked off, well that was weird.  
After classes i went to work, it wasn't very busy today but yet again Anton came in and the other thing i noticed was a girl from the Red moon Dorm walked in with a big bruise on her arm and she didn't look happy to see me.  
“i am only doing this because i am being forced to do it i am sorry i threatened you” she snarled and walked off.  
Ever since i met Anton some thing has been niggling at the back of my head, like i have met him some where before.  
I went back to my Dorm room and thought about it some more.  
If i met him before i would of remembered, so maybe i had seen him in the street and just don't remember him, maybe i should just ask him about it.  
Renee told me a hour later that Anton here to see me.  
“hello again, i wanted to apologise again about what happen so here” Anton have me a bag.  
In side the bag was treats and sweets, all of them were my favourite.  
“Anton have we met some where before?” i asked him.  
“i think we might of, you do look familiar to me” Anton had some thing in his eyes as he said that but it was quickly gone before i could recognise what it was.  
“all so there is a several bottles of pure grape juice in the bag to wash all the sweets from your system after” Anton told me.  
“would you like to have a bottle of blood or some thing?” i asked him, the least i can do is offer him one bottle after helping me out.  
“next time i will take you up on that offer but for now i must go, it's getting late and i need to wake up early as do you” Anton pointed out when i yawned lightly behind my hand.  
“okay next time then” i said my good by then went to bed, i was so tired but i had a feeling tomorrow was just going to be harder.  
I was right the next day i had a big test in two classes.  
“okay class i want you all to do your very best” the teacher said to us then started the test.  
It felt like forever the test was going on for and the test didn't seem to end once the light went from my eyes and i finally thought this was never going to end i finally finished as did the rest of my class.  
Next was my sports class and it was long distance running, i know i am Immortal but even Immortals have there limits, our teacher pushed us harder today.  
After all the tiring classes i went to work with a big smile, i can handle any thing i told my self positively, once i walked in a little bit of that happiness disappeared, the place was jam packed.  
I buzzed around to help people, clean up, wash up, serve customer's and once every one had gone i cleaned the tables all by my self because the other waitresses had a head ache.  
Boss smiled at me and gave me my pay check early to cheer me up, it did a little.  
I went home and took a long hot shower and buzzed my self up a bit, i drank some of the grape juice Anton got it, it tasted of pure heaven.  
I answered the front door to see Anton was there.  
“i am here for the bottle of blood is it's still on offer” Anton smiled at me.  
“oh yes of course one on in” i smiled back, we sat down and i told him about my hectic day.  
“aren't you a busy bee” Anton chuckled.  
“how was your day?” i asked him.  
“better than yours” Anton smiled at me  
“has the girl's been giving you trouble lately?” Anton asked me.  
“no why?” i sipped my warm blood.  
“it just looks like they are up to some thing” Anton shrugged the thought off.  
“tell me how has the school been treating you apart from the trouble?” Anton asked me as he drank down his blood.  
“it has been very kind thank you for your concern, so you from the Red Moon Dorm” i brought up, Anton nodded.  
“it must be nice living in there” i smiled at him. Anton told me all about the Red Moon Dorm and the benefits of living there.  
“thank you for the blood” Anton thanked me.  
“your welcome” i smiled up at him and threw the bottles away.  
“what are you doing tomorrow?” Anton asked me, he stood up and stretched.  
“well i have two days off of school so nothing” i replied.  
“well would you like to go to dinner with me?” Anton offered.  
“this isn't a joke?” i turned to face him.  
“no”  
“it's not a dare from your friend?”  
“no”  
“it's not a early valentines day trick?”  
“no, i promise my intention's are pure” Anton promised me he stood in front of me while i mulled it over.  
“okay, but if i find out that this is a joke i will hunt you down and bleed you dry I've had enough of those kind of jokes” i crossed my arms slightly pouting.  
“some one did that to you?” Anton's eyes seem to dim.  
“i will tell you over dinner” i smiled lightly at him, Anton smiled brightly.  
“okay then at seven tomorrow i will pick you up, it's my treat so don't bring money” Anton then left.  
I couldn't help but smile for the rest of the night, i was going on a date, well it might be a date.  
I washed my face and ate dinner then i curled up in my bed and slept off the harsh day, i am sure i had a dream but it was a dream i can't quite remember, it was flickering at the back of my mind.

I woke up like any other day i took a shower then got dressed in to jeans and a sleeveless top, i cleaned my school uniform and my work clothes then i did all my school work.  
Once every thing was done i sat down with a book and relaxed.  
I waited until it was time to get ready for my sort of date, i got dressed in my black trousers and white button up sleeveless top.  
Anton came to pick me up wearing a white shirt and black trousers.  
“we match” Anton commented, i made a snort of humour then we left, Anton took me to a lovely restaurant, a waitress showed us to our table and gave us menu's.  
“anything you want” Anton told me.  
“your sealing your fate by saying that, for all you know i could order everything on the menu then what would you do” i teased.  
“well then i would request that we be moved to a bigger table to fit all the food” Anton teased me back.  
“have you ever went to a big restaurant like this?” Anton asked me as he glanced over the menu.  
“no never, it's like being out of my own little bubble” i confessed, Anton nodded understandingly.  
“i know how you feel i felt the same way once i came here for the first time, i was ten and my dad ordered me a big cheese burger to make me feel more at home” Anton told me, i frowned and looked at the menu.  
“but there is no cheese burger on the menu” i frowned.  
“i know, my dad was friend's with the chef and he made him a deal” i smiled up at Anton.  
“you dad sounds wonderful” i looked back at the menu.  
“you know i know the chef too, i could get us cheese burger's” Anton smiled widely at me.  
“oh really” i bit my lip at the temptation, Anton smiled then called over a waiter and whispered in his ear then gave him a folded up note, the waiter straightened then went to the kitchen and came back with a note.  
Anton gave the note to me, i opened it and it said in elegant letters.

Coming right up Sir

I smiled widely at that and gave him the note.  
“while we wait may we have number fourteen” Anton tapped the menu, the waiter nodded and bowed then walked off.  
“there isn't a number fourteen on the menu” i raised a eye brow at him.  
“what's number fourteen?” i asked him, but before he could answer me a big bowl of thin French fries were placed between us.  
“another special order” i shook my head.  
“we are in a very fancy restaurant and we are going to eat chips and burger's i feel like I'm putting my middle finger up at the snooty men in puffy shirts and women in puffy dresses around us” i chuckled.  
“well i think it would be frowned upon if you did” Anton teased me.   
“your a really nice person how is it no one is like you?” i asked him smiling lightly.  
“because if every one was like me people would get sick of me” Anton said to me, he drank some of his blood and shook his head, relaxing his neck.  
“impossible” i grinned at him.  
We ate our food and he insisted that he bag up some slices of lamb for me just in case i get peckish later.  
Anton walked me to my door like a true gentleman.  
“thank you so much for tonight, i had a good time” i smiled up at him.  
“i noticed” Anton leaned against the wall of the hall of my Dorm.  
I leaned in and kissed his cheek softly.  
“what do i owe the honour of that?” Anton raised a eye brow as he smiled at me.  
“that's for being the first boy to be kind to me” i truthfully said.  
“in the Academy?” he enquired, once he saw my nervous smile he knew i meant ever.  
“good night Sawyer” Anton kissed my knuckles then bowed and left, i walked inside and got changed in to my night wear then i snuggled up under my cover's and thought about Anton, he was the sweetest person i have ever met.  
I sighed happily and dozed off to sleep.

Chapter 3

I went back to my bed room to change my clothes and get ready for work, i went to work in a good mood, it wasn't very busy today.   
Boss was in a happy mood and so was his wife.  
To my delight Anton was sitting at a table with his quite friend.  
“what can i get you both?” i asked them.  
“two smooth pure orange juices” Anton ordered, i went back to my station and took the caps off of two bottles of juice then gave them their order, i got back to work and i was surprised that Julian was here at one of the tables by himself with a book.  
“is there anything i can get you?” i asked him, Julian smiled brightly up at me.  
“yes there is, can you get me a bottle of water and a slice of blueberry pie?” Julian asked me politely.  
“of course” i smiled back at him and went to get his order, once i gave him his order i went back to work, Anton looked strange as if he was annoyed with some one, i hope he wasn't angry with his quite friend they seemed to really get on.  
The other waitresses got to work while i cleaned up a spill out back, once i came back i took care of Anton's bill.  
“Sawyer let me take you out again” Anton offered.  
“really? Okay” i smiled lightly.  
“i was thinking we could go to the fire works display” i smiled at the great idea.  
“i haven't seen fireworks in years” i murmured, Anton smiled even wider.  
“well then we just have to go then” Anton granted me with a charming smile.  
“how about seven” i handed him his change.  
“sounds great” i replied.  
“good i will pick you up, dress warmly it might get cold, i would hate to see your skin go all blue and purple” Anton murmured in my ear then left with his friend, i blushed lightly at his soft words.

I went back to my Dorm room to see i had a package waiting for me, i smiled brightly because i knew what it was, it was the latest book by my favourite author, his author name is Mr A. B Loved every book he has written has sent a chill of excitement up my spine, his books are full of romance and irresistible charm, i gazed at the cover of the book lovingly, it was a picture of a handsome Vampire holding a fairy girl in his arms, he was tilting her chin up to look at him.  
I red the blurb and sighed helplessly, i had to read it as soon as i got back from my date tonight, i took a shower then i got changed in to jeans and a warm top.  
By the time my hair was dry Anton was here to pick me up.  
“your going to love the fire works” Anton promised me then brought me to a bench on top of a hill off of campus.  
“it will start soon, here drink this” Anton gave me a cardboard cup with hot chocolate in it, he wrapped a napkin around it so i wouldn't burn my finger's.  
“i wouldn't want your finger's getting burned” Anton smiled charmingly at me.  
“thank you” i blushed lightly, i didn't know if it was from his tone or the drink. The fire works began to start, i watched in amazement.  
“you have a certain sparkle in your eyes tonight, what has made you so happy?” Anton asked me.  
“it's just i got a new book today, it's by my favourite author” i told him.  
“oh what's this name?” Anton sipped his drink and relaxed back on the bench.  
“Mr A. B Loved, he is a amazing” i groaned in the pleasure of saying his name, Anton smirked then smiled widely at me.  
“I've heard of him, so you really love him?” Anton enquired.  
“yes, i have all ways been fascinated in his books, once i writ to him telling him how much i loved his books, i bet he got them all the time saying how much his books were great, but he replied and i all most jumped out of my own skin, it said that he was flattered by my letter and he hoped i enjoyed his books in the future” i explained all about the other letter's i sent him.  
“you must have been very charming to of got that kind of reply” Anton smiled lightly, he draped his arm over my shoulder.  
“don't you have a idol?” i asked him.  
“not really, he's your idol?” Anton asked me, i blushed at my confession.  
“yes” i nodded and looked down at my cup.  
“you are utterly beautiful when you blush like a virgin” Anton chuckled.  
“i am a virgin” i swatted his arm and he laughed harder.  
“your so cute when you get all outraged” Anton kissed the top of my head and rested his cheek there was he watched the fireworks.  
After the fire works stopped Anton took me to my Dorm, he kissed my hand and told me to call him some time to arrange another date.

The next morning i woke up bright and early for class, my first class of the day was sports, running track was today and Julian ran beside me.  
“how is your morning so far?” Julian asked me.  
“pretty good, no complaints so far” Julian kept up to my fast pace.  
“i heard your dating Anton” i smiled lightly.  
“yes it's true, we've been on only two dates” after sports i sat down in my Maths class and did a test.  
Julian gave me his notes for history to help me out.  
“thank you, if you want to borrow my notes some time you are welcome to it” i smiled warmly up at him.  
Julian smiled back at me then looked behind me and smiled warmly.  
“hello Anton” Julian spoke politely, i turned to see Anton behind me, he didn't look happy to see Julian.  
“good morning Julian” Anton said politely back.  
“how was your sports class?” Anton asked me.  
“it was okay Julian and i had long distance running” i told him, Anton glanced at Julian.  
“so Julian how was the big test?” Anton asked him.  
“i passed with flying colour's just like Sawyer, she is very clever” Julian complimented.  
“thank you” i smiled.  
“oh i know she's smart did you know she has a love of books” Anton looked Julian in the eyes, i had a really bad feeling about this.  
“yes Sawyer mentioned it once” Julian replied.  
“we would love to stay and chat but i promised Sawyer a cup of coffee” Anton took me to a hot drinks serving stand outside the library.  
“so are you going to tell me what that was all about?” Anton gave me a cardboard cup with hot chocolate in it.  
“i don't like him, he's dangerous” Anton told me, we both sat on a bench with our drinks.  
“Julian?” i raised a eye brow.  
“yes” Anton replied.  
“the same Julian we just saw?” i asked again.  
“yes” Anton replied again.  
“the same Julian that's afraid of spider's?” i looked at him blankly.  
“i doubt he is telling the truth about that” Anton shook his head.  
“what's wrong with him?, he is perfectly polite” i sipped my drink.  
“you naive girl he is too polite” Anton told me.  
“too polite, well your polite to me i don't go yelling at you about it” i shook my head at him.  
“well that's because i like you, he is too polite he might have a secret” Anton drank his drink.  
“a secret like he has pink boxer's with hearts on them?” Anton laughed at that.  
“no i mean like he has a plan to hurt some one” Anton corrected me.  
“Julian wouldn't hurt anyone” i insisted.  
“i find it sweet that you see so much good in people so i won't push the matter” Anton gazed in to my eyes.  
“i would love to see the world through your eyes if I'm around you it might rub off on me” Anton chucked my chin.  
After class i went straight to work, it was a rush at work.  
So many students were there, i rushed around getting every bodies order and then i cleaned up a mess in the back room, a big bottle of blueberry drink flooded the floor and of course i had the honour of cleaning it up.  
There was a deep stain on the floor, i scrubbed it with a rough brush and finally after half hour of scrubbing it was removed, i went to Boss and told him i removed the stain.  
“that's great” Boss praised.  
After the customer's left, i swept up the floor and cleaned the tables, one of the waitresses was fired because she kept skipping out on work and leaving it for me and the two other waitresses to do.  
After everything was cleaned i painfully shrugged on my jacket and rubbed the back of my neck.  
“thank you for your hard work today” Boss smiled at me.  
“your welcome” i yawned lightly and stepped outside.  
“hard day?” Anton was leaning up against the wall.  
“like you wouldn't believe” i smiled weakly at him.  
“hungry?” Anton asked as he stood up straight.  
“yes” i groaned.   
Anton draped his arm over my shoulder and took me to a fast food restaurant, we sat at the back and ordered two double cheese burger's.  
“so anything new happen today?” Anton asked me.  
“one of the waitresses was fired, she didn't do her work ever” Anton chuckled at me, once our food came i bit in to it with pleasure.  
“have you red his new book yet?” Anton asked.  
“only the first chapter before i went to class” i admitted.  
We ate and talked then Anton walked me to my room.  
“do you know what will make you feel all better?” Anton stepped closer to me.  
“what?” i asked him.  
“a kiss from me” Anton smiled wickedly, i smiled back then i stood on my tip toes and kissed him softly, Anton wrapped his arms around me, he kissed my forehead and brushed his forehead against mine.  
“your wonderful” Anton told me, i chuckled.  
“thank you, your lovely your self” i kissed his cheek then went to bed, i  
dragged my aching body to bed and slept like a baby.  
The next morning i sent Anton a text message asking if he had anything planned for this afternoon.  
My heart skipped a beat once my phone buzzed indicating that he had replied.

I'm free what did you have in mind

I took a deep breath and typed back that i was wondering if he wanted to join me for a bottle of blood, i sent the message. I headed to class and turned my phone on silent.  
My English class went very smoothly, i did very well i think i got one spelling mistake in my work but that was it, i headed to my locker and checked my messages, there was none, i felt a little disappointed but shook it off and told my self i was being silly.  
My next class was history again it went smoothly, we red a few pages from a book then it was our break.  
I sat down on my bench and checked my messages again and there was one message in my in box.

Lets meet up at the bench outside your Dorm after work

I smiled to myself then i went back to class, Boss called me after class, he said that if i wanted a day off tomorrow i was welcome to it, he said i could think about it and see if i could make plans if i couldn't i could come in if i wanted.  
It was easy at work, i wiped down the tables and they hired Julian as one of the waiter's.  
“now i can protect you at work” Julian smiled warmly at me.  
“your a knight in shining amour” i said and went off to clean up as i walked away i could hear him laughing.  
I scrubbed the floor's after every one had gone then i went to the bench outside my Dorm with two bottles warm of blood.  
I waited for five minutes, i relaxed my back against the bench, the night was cool and it felt amazing against my skin, i waited for half a hour, i checked the time it was getting very late and i had to go to bed   
I went to my room and snuggled up under my cover's, i was disappointed that Anton didn't show.  
I wonder what he was doing that over lapped with spending time with me, the first time i asked him out and this happens, it does bruise my confidence.   
Well what of it i have.  
I fell blissfully asleep.

I was being held by strong arms and a soft hand was stroking my hair, it felt like i was sitting on some ones lap.  
I looked up to see Anton looking down at me with warm eyes.  
“why didn't you come tonight?” i asked him.  
“i did mean to come but i got held up” Anton's eye widened in horror then they softened.  
“hush now my sweet Sawyer do not cry” i frowned at his words and touched my cheek and sure enough they was wet, why was i crying?.  
“you look so beautiful when you cry but it shatters my heart when you do” Anton leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.  
“what can i do to make you feel better” Anton trailed kissed along my jawline.  
“oh my” i gasped at the feeling.  
“I'm glad you enjoy it so” Anton chuckled.  
“your so wonderful” i sighed, Anton kissed my forehead and held me close in his cool arms.  
“can you do me a favour?” Anton asked me, i looked up at him.  
“what is it?” i asked, Anton smiled warmly at me.  
“you better get to class or your going to be late” Anton told me, i frowned at him.  
“what?” i sat up straight in his arms.

I shot up in bed, i looked at my clock to see it was ten minutes before i had to wake up and get ready.  
I laid back in my bed and touched my forehead, what part happened and what part was the dream?.

I got up and got dressed for class, i sat with Renee in class and helped her with her work, i called my Mum at lunch.  
“so how is school so far?” my Mum asked me.  
“it's fine” i told her.  
“I'm sorry i haven't had time to call you but everything has been so busy around here” my Mum apologised.  
“it's okay it's been busy here too” i smiled lightly as a soft cool breeze brushed through my hair.  
“has Dad called yet?” i asked in hope, it has been years since i have heard from him.  
“no I'm sorry honey, i think you just have to give up with your dad” Mum said sadly.  
“maybe, well i have to get to class now Mum i will talk to you soon” i told her, we both said good bye then i shut my phone and sighed sadly.  
I knew my Dad loved me so why hasn't he called?.  
I went to the last classes of the day, my last class was sports, after classes was over i has a quick wash and went to work, i could have had today off if i wanted to make plans but i had no one to do anything with.  
Today was a okay day at work, i went back to my Dorm and found out from Anya that a for the next week it will be the love Season, lots of schools celebrated it and all the celebrations were different this school must have a big to do at this time of year.  
I took a bath then i laid on my bed thinking of Anton, just then my thoughts were interrupted when i heard noise outside my window, i opened the window to see Anton at my window, his nails were dug in to the wall.  
“I'm sorry about last night” Anton said, the darkness of the night hid his whole face to me.  
“why didn't you go?” i asked him, he leaned forward to show his face i gasped at the bloody gash on his cheek.  
“what on earth happened?” i touched his jaw.  
“you poor thing come in side” i told him, he crawled through and i sat him on my bed as i nursed his cheek.  
“there is no need it will heal soon” i shushed him and nursed it anyway.  
“I'm sorry i didn't come to you, i wanted to, the first time you request my presence and i don't turn up it must of hurt your feelings thinking i chose not to come” Anton cupped my cheek.  
“i hope your feelings didn't get too badly bruise” Anton whispered.  
“my feelings are all better now” i smiled lightly at him.  
“are you hurt any where else?” i asked.  
“I'm fine” Anton told me, i checked his arms any way then i ran my hands down his chest looking for any more cuts.  
“can i request something of you?” Anton asked me, i nodded as i sat next to him.  
“kiss it better” he requested.  
I smiled up at him and leaned in and kissed his cheek softly, my lips barely touched his cheek because i was afraid to hurt him, Anton frown at the soft kiss.  
“i don't want to hurt you” i told him then gave him and bottle of blood to help him heal up.  
“now tell me who did this to you?” i asked him finally.  
“every one has rivals Sawyer, let me make it up to you for not turning up last night, i hated the thought of you thinking i chose not to come” i nodded in agreement.  
Anton rubbed his face and stretched his body.  
“you better get to your Dorm and rest, i will see you in class” i promised him.  
“oh well i was hoping to pick you up to bring you to class some one has to protect you to against the mean boys” Anton stroked under my chin making my eye lids grow heavy.  
“stop that” i swatted his hand away.  
“i will pick you up tomorrow” Anton ruffled my hair then left.  
I yawned lightly, i brushed my teeth and washed my face then i crawled in to bed and snuggled down under my puffy cover's.  
I was happy that Anton didn't ditch me last night, but i was unhappy too that he got hurt and he didn't tell me who it was it could be some one in our class.

Chapter 4

I woke up bright and early to take a shower and dry my hair, i tied up my hair in a high pony tail.   
For breakfast i had toast then i brushed my teeth, flossed my fangs then i got dressed for class.  
Once i was presentable Anton came to pick me up.  
“you ready?” Anton asked me and greeted me with a dazzling smile that made my heart skip a beat.  
“yea of course” i grabbed my bag and shut the door behind us.  
“lets get going then” Anton walked me to class then sat next to me in English to look out for me.  
“okay class today is spelling tests for the lot of you” our teacher told us, he handed out a long piece of paper then started the test.  
While he marked our tests we did our work, then at the end of class we got back out results.  
“how did you do?” i asked Anton, i looked up at his too perfect to be real face.  
“100% correct, you?” Anton smiled at me with his white teeth.  
“89%” i sighed sadly.  
“that's a great score” Anton frowned at me.  
“not as good as yours though”i put my test away and Anton walked me to my next lesson.  
“your results are better than over half the class, what's wrong?” Anton asked me.  
“I'm the smartest in my family i have to be better, my family all ways thinks i work my self too hard, i all ways try and better my self even if that's more than my ability can bare” i told him truthfully.  
“that only grows my respect for you Sawyer, if you want to do better i can all ways tutor you” Anton offered.  
“i couldn't accept that” i gasped.  
“why not?” Anton asked me.  
“i can't tell you” i mumbled but he heard me as clear as a bell.  
“why not?” Anton asked again.  
“because its embarrassing” i told him, Anton smiled then stopped by a locker with me.  
“come on tell me” Anton encouraged me.  
“i wouldn't be able to concentrate” i confessed, i blushed lightly.  
“you pay attention all the time in class why would this be any different?” Anton raised a eye brow at me.  
“because you would be teaching me and like every other silly girl at this school i can't concentrate when your looking at me” i confessed then rushed to my class i could swear was i ran off as i heard him laugh.  
I sat in class and Anton sat next to me thankfully he didn't push the matter further and he let me get on with my work in peace, i liked that fact that he let me have a few minutes to calm my embarrassed senses.  
Anton caught up with me at my locker, i neatly staked my books in my locker.  
“very neat, most girls locker's are full of pink stickers and pictures of male shirtless singers” Anton commented.  
“you should know by now I'm not like other girls” i smiled as i shut my locker and locked it.  
“yes that i do know, are we still on for a date?” Anton asked, he leaned lazily against a locker.  
“yes” i replied, Anton smiled then walked me to class.  
Anton walked me to my Dorm room after classes were over.  
“i will pick you up in two hours, i will take you to the nicest place” Anton promised me.  
“i will see you then” Anton left, i did the washing up and cleaned up my room, Renee changed in to her normal clothes, Renee's clothes were all ways professional clothes, white long sleeved shirts, black pencil skirts, grey tailored trousers and sensible black small heeled shoes and she all ways wore her hair up in a messy bun but she all ways pulled it off to look professional.  
“you look nice” i commented on her pencil skirt.  
Renee looked down at her skirt the smiled and thanked me.  
“you all ways look nice in that skirt” i gave her one more compliment before i went to my room, at the corner of my eye i saw Renee smile sheepishly.   
She looked down at her skirt and stroked it in approval.  
I changed in to a light pink top that my Mum gave me and threw on a pair of jeans.   
I put my purse in my bag along with my phone and card for a taxi company, i all ways brought the same things every time i went out anywhere.  
Anya came back, again i noticed what her preference in clothes was.   
Anya liked sports jackets but some how she all ways made them look elegant and feminine.  
Anya all so wore shorts, tops with straps on them and on all her tops there was a Anime cartoon face on them.   
I sat on the sofa and relaxed with a book while Renee was drinking coffee sitting on a stool next to a kitchen counter and Anya was sitting next to me doing her work for class.  
A couple of minutes later Anton came and picked me up and took me to the campus park, it was deserted, we sat on a bench with two vending machines next to us.  
“i thought it would be nice if we had some alone time just you and me” Anton gave me a chocolate bar my favourite brand i noticed.  
“can you read minds?” i asked him.  
“no that is a gift i don't possess” Anton answered me.  
“some times i feel like you can” i told him truthfully.  
“really why is that?” Anton asked me and sipped his drink.  
“well you say all the right things and you buy me food that is my favourite brand, you seem to know just what to do around me” Anton puzzled that over for a bit then chuckled.  
“i only guess these things” Anton smiled warmly at me, his eyes were so beautiful.  
“then you are the luckiest person in the world” i grumbled, i wish i had that much luck with what ever i did.  
“you are the lucky one to be so fascinating inside and out” Anton closed his eyes as a cool breeze blew his hair out of his face.  
“fascinating is one thing i am not, i am sure every one does not agree” i assured him.  
“on the contrary i think every one agrees with me you must of heard what people were thinking when you arrived here” Anton corrected me.  
“i thought you said you couldn't read minds” i raised a eye brow at him.  
“i can't but it was painfully obvious” he tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear and smiled at me, Anton handed me a bottle of blood.  
“oh really do tell what were they thinking?” i unscrewed the cap and started to drink it slowly, savouring the taste.  
“the girls were wishing to be as unique and as free as you” Anton told me smiling.  
“and the boys?” i asked, Anton's eyes flickered with a certain light at my question.  
“i know all too well what they was thinking about you” Anton closed the subject.  
“that can't be right they look right through me, every one notices you and drools all over you” Anton laughed at that.  
“they drool over what my family can do for them not over me” Anton sipped his drink.  
“on the contrary i think they find you fascinating” i threw his words back at him.  
“your a very smart mouthed girl” Anton tutted playfully.  
“i know, it's one of my many flaws” i nodded in agreement.  
“i don't think you have flaws” Anton disagreed.  
“you will see what i mean once you know me better” Anton then began asking me questions about me, anything and everything, small things at first like what i like and don't like.  
“what are your favourite foods?” Anton asked me.  
“i have all ways loved a good roast” i told him.  
“not many girls would admit that they think it's too boyish” Anton chuckled.  
“not if i place my napkin on my lap like a lady” i smiled playfully at him.  
“what about you any favourite foods?” i asked Anton.  
“that's easy toad in the hole” Anton laughed.  
“oh yea i haven't had that in years” i nodded.  
“tell me some thing about you” i relaxed back on the bench and nibbled at my chocolate.  
“well i learned how to ballroom dance at the age of ten, i know three languages French, German and Russian and i am a expert at pool” Anton informed me.  
“wow you know a lot” i breathed.  
“no more so than any other person from my family circle” Anton ruffled his hair and yawned lightly in to his hand.  
“are you that tired?, should we call it a night?” i asked him.  
“no please i am just relaxed, tell me more about your self beside we have barely talked” i smiled warmly up at him.  
“come on i will walk you back to your Dorm” i stood up, Anton stood too.  
“a lady does not escort a gentleman home” Anton shook his head.  
“i can't let you walk home as tired as you are you might get hurt” i yawned lightly in to my hand.  
“aha so your tired too” Anton chuckled lightly at my yawn.  
“so you admit you are tired?” i raised a eye brow at him then yawned again but this time for longer.  
“your more tired than me” Anton insisted, he walked me to my Dorm, i hugged him goodnight as i did i yawned again in to his chest.  
“awww your so cute when you yawn” Anton cooed.  
“i will see you tomorrow” i rubbed my eyes, Anton chucked my chin.  
“what ever you wish” Anton lifted my hand and kissed it, that single kiss made my whole body shiver and my stomach flutter.  
“are you okay you look flushed” Anton touched my cheek.  
“I'm just tired that's all” i lied.  
“then you better get off to bed then” Anton said goodnight then left.  
That night i had the best sleep of my life, no interruptions and no tossing or turning.  
The Love Season was now upon us every one was in high spirits and even the teacher's were happy.  
“so how does this Academy celebrate the Love season” i asked Anton, we was in a little Café just outside campus.  
“well sharing gifts is all ways the same but it is anonymous, making very romantic dates, lunch basket auction where the girl makes a lunch puts it in a basket and places it up for auction and which ever boy that places the highest bid for it eats lunch with the girl who made it” Anton explained.  
“wow that sounds nice” i smiled at him.  
“we better get going to class” Anton walked me to class, Anton sat on one side of me and Julian on the other.  
“okay can any one tell me the answer to this?” Mrs Honey tapped on the board, on the board was a Maths question.  
“77” i told her.  
“very good “ Mrs Honey praised me, Anton smiled down at me.  
“okay and this one?” Mrs honey tapped the next question.  
“2837” Anton answered.  
“good and this” Mrs Honey tapped again.  
“57” Anton answered again.  
“your wrong it's 58” Julian corrected.  
“your mistaken” the Anton explained how he got the answer then Mrs Honey nodded at Anton.  
“now class don't forget we have a test soon just a small one to tell me how your doing” Mrs Honey informed us.  
After class Anton followed me to my locker.  
“when does this gift giving start?” i asked him.  
“the day after tomorrow, why are you getting me some thing?” Anton asked playfully.  
“you would love that wouldn't you?” i teased him back.  
“yes in fact i would” Anton tweaked my nose.  
“how does this gift thing work?” i asked him.  
“well you put the gift in the black post boxes around campus and the teachers send them to the right Dorms” Anton explained.  
Once i got back to my Dorm i started to think about the gift giving and bit my lip at the idea of sending one to Anton, he all ready suspects i am going to send him one but i bet he will get a load of them so he won't be able to tell which one i sent him plus it's anonymous.   
So it's decided i am sending him one but what should i send him, i laid on my bed thinking about what i could get him.  
Yesterday we didn't have classes it was so people could have a break before a few tests came knocking. Anton has been so sweet to me and he seems to really like me so why not, some thing small just to say i like him back.

The next day i put my jeans and top on and went to the shops outside of campus, all of the girls were at big fancy shops buying expensive things, i was on a budget and some times less is more so i went to a little blue shop that sold unique items.  
The shop had a big display of good luck charms and other charms to give luck, love, success and wealth.   
Well Anton is very wealthy and successful, so i went for the good luck charms.  
I looked at the display trying to find some thing that would catch my eye and sure enough some thing did, it was a dark blue stone and wrapped around it was a metal dragon, it looked really old, this shop didn't get much business because not every one was in to unique items, the Dragon charm wasn't expensive so i bought it then i went over to a gift shop and bought a little black box for it to go in, it was simple and it would protect the charm from any damage.  
I got back to the Dorm room to find Renee and Anya wrapping their gifts.  
“what did you girls get?” i asked them.  
“i got cuff links” Renee told me, it sounded like her to give some thing like that.  
“i got a male bracelet with a peace sign on it” Anya smiled at me.  
I went to my room and put the Dragon charm into a box and closed the lid, i wrapped it in black paper and stuck it up with tape then i tied a bow on the top in dark blue ribbon.  
I tied a address on it that said it was for Anton and it was to be sent to the Red Moon Dorm.  
Renee was going to post her gift and Anya's and was kind enough of offering to send mine, i accepted the took and nice long bath then i went off to work.  
Julian was there in a plain white top and jeans.  
“hey Julian” i greeted him, Julian smiled brightly at me.  
“Anton is here and he wants to be served by you” Julian winked at me then went off to clean a table.  
“what can i get you?” i asked Anton and yet again he was with his quite friend.  
“a lemonade and a coke both with ice” Anton ordered, i got there drinks and gave it to them.  
“how did you spend your morning?” Anton asked me.  
“just shopping for bath stuff” i shrugged.  
“not buying presents?” Anton asked innocently.  
“you never know” i shrugged again, Anton paid and then i got on with my work.

Both Julian and i had to clean up a blueberry stain in the supply room, we spent ages there by the time we removed the stain on the floor Anton and his quite friend was gone.  
“don't look so disappointed you will see him soon” Julian spoke beside me.  
“is it so obvious?” i asked him sheepishly.  
“only a little” Julian told me honestly.  
The rest of the day was fairly easy it could have been better but it could have been worse.  
I dragged myself back to my room i must of yawned ten times while i walked back to my Dorm with every yawn my eyes watered, tomorrow we had only two classes the rest of the day was to celebrate.  
I dragged my self to bed and yawned twice more until i fell deeply in to sleep.

Chapter 5

Girls all over the Academy waited by their door's, impatiently waiting and hoping for a gift from a admirer and Renee and Anya was just the same, Anya fiddled with a pen while Renee tried to make her self look as if she didn't care while she sipped a cup of tea.  
But as soon as there was a knock at the door they both jumped, at the door was a post boy and he gave us four gifts.  
“Four? But there is only three of us” i frowned.  
“Sawyer you have two gifts” Anya gave me two boxes, one was rectangle box that stood up right and the other was in a long box that i could hold in one hand. I took mine to my room, first i opened the biggest one and inside was a vase of light pink carnations the petals seemed to sparkle.  
The flower's were beautiful i thought to my self.   
I then turned my attention to the other box, i noticed the box had a ribbon attached to it, i took great care in removing it. 

I opened the box to see a flower, a single flower but this one took my breath away, it was dark blue, it was fake but it looked and felt so real, the stem was made out of wire, i wrapped it around the strap of my bag.  
I then got dressed into my uniform and brushed my hair, i tied my hair up with a dark blue hair band with blue bobbles attached to it.  
Renee got a silver bracelet and Anya got a ring for a baby finger it had a Topaz gem on it that shined.   
I got to class surprisingly all the girls wasn't chattering about their gifts, Anton sat beside me and smiled warmly at me in greeting.  
“good morning” Anton greeted.  
“good morning to you too” i smiled back, we got on with our History lesson then we went to our Maths, Maths was easy today, not too challenging.  
After class Anton walked me to my locker.  
“so what did you get?” Anton asked me.  
“i got two gifts” i told him, Anton's eyes flashed with emotion at that information.  
“two gifts my my aren't we popular” Anton noticed the flower attached to my bag.  
“was this one of your gifts?” Anton asked me, he touched the flower then smiled at the colour of it.  
“yes i like it the most” i told him truthfully, Anton smiled widely, his eyes had a wicked glint in them.  
“is it now?” Anton draped a arm over my shoulder after classes was over and walked me to a bench to sit and talk.  
“so how many gifts did you get?” i asked curiously, Anton smirked at that then leaned in to me.  
“forty” Anton whispered to me.  
“forty gift!” i gasped.  
“flower's, chocolates, jewellery, gems oh and a very unique gift as well” Anton's eyes landed on me, i turned my head away.  
“this” Anton said and dangled the gift i send him on a silver chain in front of my face.  
“do you know who would send me such a gift?” Anton asked teasingly.  
“no” i shook my head.  
“it's my favourite gift” he put the chain around his neck and tucked in under his uniform, my heart started to melt right there and then.  
“Anton why is it other people can't be as kind as you?” i asked him in a sigh.  
“i guess i am just lucky” Anton smiled at me.  
“oh my god what time is it?” i asked him in a panic, Anton checked his watch and told me the time.  
“i have to get changed and get to work” i told him, i stood up.  
“i have to see you later okay” i looked up at him and some thing in his eyes just turned.  
Anton kissed my hand and let me leave. 

I rushed to my Dorm and got changed then got to the Café in record time.  
Today was a rush, you would think people would spend their time doing some thing constructive instead of staying in a Café all day.  
After work Anton brought me to his Dorm, he picked up some of my notes from class that i left behind and if I'm going to pass the up coming test i will be needing all the notes i can get.  
The corridor's inside the Red Moon Dorm was a whole lot nicer than my Dorm. We entered his Dorm room, his seating area was luxurious, his kitchen even more expensive.  
“go in to my room it's on the left, your notes are on my desk” Anton shrugged off his bag.   
I went in to his room and my jaw dropped not because it looked so expensive and more luxurious than the other room did it was because the room and filled with open gifts from his admires, there was loads of flowers and ribbons every where.  
“all these gifts must be inflating your ego” i gasped, Anton appeared by my side and smiled at the gifts.  
“there is only one i hold dear” Anton tapped his chest knowing the Dragon charm was there.  
“what are you going to do with all these gifts?” i asked him.  
“i will find some use for them, the flowers will eventually die unlike the one wrapped around the strap on your bag, i sly smile appeared on my face as i turned to look at him.  
“how did you know it was fake it looks so life like?” i asked him with a smile on my face.  
“i knew you would like it” Anton stepped closer.  
“and i knew you would like the Dragon charm” i smiled up at him.  
“forgive me for this” Anton cupped my face and kissed me lightly on the lips, i raised my hands and held on to his shoulder's.  
Once Anton lifted his head from mine, my eyes fluttered open.  
I suddenly blushed instantly, i can't believe i kissed him!, i stumbled back and Anton grabbed my arms and steadied me.  
“are you all right?” Anton asked me worry dripping from his voice.  
“i better go” i said and turned to leave and rushed out, i know it was childish but i just gave my first kiss to some one I'm allowed to be.  
I went to my room and shut the door as i did i groaned in despair, i forgot to pick up my notes for class i can't go back that would be too humiliating.  
I bet he thinks I'm so stupid and childish for rushing out of there and making such a big deal out of it and forgetting my notes.  
I sat on my bed thinking about how a made a fool of myself. I ate dinner then writ down all the things i remembered from my notes by the time i looked over my new notes i sighed at the knowledge that I've forgotten half of the original notes.  
Anya called me out of my room to see Anton was waiting at the door for me, i sighed and stepped outside of the Dorm room and shut the door.  
“here's your notes” Anton handed me my notes, he didn't look happy.  
“thank you” i replied softly.  
“do not worry i won't bother you again” Anton turned to leave but i grabbed his arm.  
“what do you mean?” i asked him.  
“i shouldn't of kissed you it clearly freaked you out” Anton shook his head.  
“no no that isn't why i freaked out” i told him biting my lip.  
“there is no need to pretend” Anton looked so not himself.  
“I'm not that's not why i promise you” i crossed my baby finger over my heart.  
“listen Sawyer it's okay . . . .” i didn't let him utter another word because my lips came crashing on to his, Anton froze, i pulled my face away and looked up at him he looked so shocked.  
“i freaked out because when you kissed me in your Dorm that was my very first kiss” i confessed, Anton's face softened, he looked shocked but then he smiled and held me to his chest.  
“you honour me with a very precious gift” Anton murmured and placed a kiss at the top of my head.  
“i will treasure the memory forever, i introduced you to a big part of your life and what makes it even better is that you hold your first kiss so highly your not like the ever so vain girls who consort with any one and not respect their bodies they give anyone the right to them selves but you, your different” i could see Anton had a whole new respect for me and it made me so happy.  
“thank you” was the only thing i could say.  
“i will see you in class tomorrow” Anton kissed my hand then left without another word, Anton was fascinating he could not be any more kind, caring and sweet.  
Why is it all people can't be like Anton if they were there would be no bullies, no stupid people and certainly there would be no one with out moral fibre.  
Renee was on a date tonight, she was with a boy from her class they had been going out for two years now it was pure luck that they went to the same school.  
I caught a look at him once, he was very charming and very good looking.  
Every one was in a buzz for the next Love Season stage, the next was the lunch basket auction, Anya pulled me in to doing one, i promised i would start my idea's for it tonight.

I sat in class with Anton, we talked while we waited for the teacher to arrive.  
“are you doing the lunch basket auction?” Anton asked me while he balanced a pencil on the tip of his finger with the utter most grace and ease.  
“I'm going to start planning tonight” i told him.  
“put some Pure orange juice in it” Anton smiled at me.  
“oh really why is that?” i asked him and swiped the pencil off his finger.  
“because i will be winning it” Anton took the pencil from me and tapped my cheek with it.  
“how can you be so sure?” then i gave him a dry look as i came to the answer all by my self.  
“of course that's right your filthy rich” i rolled my eyes.  
“disgustingly so” Anton chuckled.  
“but you don't care about money do you?” Anton smiled down at me.  
“no i don't like money at all” i confessed.  
“if i have enough to get me by in life i should be fine, too much money can get to your head” Anton nodded in agreement.  
“i know a lot of people who have gone mad with money” Anton nodded again.  
“my brother is a fine example of money and power mad” i looked up at him and couldn't help but smile at him.  
“how many siblings have you got?” i asked him.  
“it's only me and my brother, I'm the youngest” just then our class begun.  
Anton helped me in class which i was very great full for.  
Julian told me about his plans for the Love Season on our break.  
“there is a very pretty Brunette that is putting her basket up for auction and i intend to win it” Julian smiled brightly at me.  
“that's great anyone i know?” i asked.  
“no but if you did i would ask you to put in a good word for me” Julian chuckled.  
Our next lesson was sports and of course it was fighting class, i sat on the bench as i watched the others Anton sat next to me, i looked at him to see he wasn't wearing a shirt so i could see every rock hard muscle and abs you could crush marble on.  
“hey muscles” i greeted, Anton smiled widely at my comment.  
“why aren't you in the lesson?” Anton asked me as he wiped the sweat off his brow.  
“my last fighting teacher insists i never go in to a fighting class again” i told him, Anton frowned lightly and asked me why.  
“because when my class was going one on one with our teacher so he could see how much we was picking up i broke his nose and knocked out a tooth” Anton laughed at that.  
“let me get this straight your not allowed to fight because your too good at it?” Anton smirked.  
“that's correct” i replied, Anton tapped my nose.  
“i bet you look so cute fighting, i bet your a little scrapper” Anton smirked.  
“well it's easy for you to see other's as small when you have the body and the strength that match's a Greek god” i huffed and crossed my arms.  
“oh really” Anton held my chin and made me face him.  
“i will bare that in mind the next time we meet” Anton kissed my nose and went back to his fighting class.  
I blushed lightly then realised how my words sounded.

I got back to the Dorm room and took and long hot bath with blue bubbles, i sank down in to the bath up to my neck and relaxed as i thought about the day i just had, i was pleased with today.  
I got dressed and i laid on my bed, Anya and Renee came back and went to their rooms, while i was on my bed i listed all the things i could use in my lunch basket, i think i might go for a theme so i chose a very sweet tooth theme.  
I writ down all the things i would put in it and what size basket i would need.  
The next morning i woke up to my alarm clock.  
I had a wash then i got dressed in to my uniform, i looked in my mirror it was only then i really noticed i looked nice in my uniform.  
After class i went to town and bought a small crème wicker basket, last night i made a list of things i wanted to put in the basket, two bottles of pure juices, chocolate chip giant cookies, home made baked brownies, mint chocolates and grapes a unusual combination but it was all nice things.  
I collected every thing i needed then i placed them all in the basket, i decorated the basket with ribbons.  
I put the basket away and tomorrow i would up it up in the auction, i went to work and the day started off easy only a few customer's them many more came in.  
Two of the waitresses didn't come in today because they said they was too tired, too tired from what?!   
They are lazy all the time, they rarely work when they are here and when they do they don't do anything right and when they start a task they stop and talk to their friends.  
It is only a matter of time until Boss fire's them.  
I rushed around doing my work once i got a moment when things cooled down i went in the supply room and took out more sugar and filled the sugar pots.  
Of course the moment i finished that more people came in.  
By the time we closed i was terribly tired, i put the milk away and put the plates and cups in the dishwasher.  
Anton picked me up after work, we sat on the grass together and i told him about today.  
“where was the other waitresses?” Anton asked me as he handed me a can of crème soda.  
“they claim to be too tired” i opened the can and took and gulp.  
“too tired?, every time i have ever been in there i haven't seen them work once” Anton shook his head.  
“exactly thank you i can't see why Boss lets them do it” i sighed.  
“let me walk you home you need your rest for tomorrow” Anton walked me to my Dorm, tonight he didn't look happy like there was something on his mind, normally i would ask but i don't feel it's my place.  
“good night” Anton kissed my hand.  
“good night to you to” i said before i went to bed.

Chapter 6

Renee, Anya and myself all went down to the auction, there was a part of me that was excited at the thought of Anton buying my basket but the other part of me was dreading if some one else bought it, the rules of this lunch basket auction was who ever buys the basket gets to share the basket with the person who made it.  
Both Renee and Anya knew with out a doubt who would buy theirs but i didn't have a guarantee and i didn't want to ask Anton because he might think i am just freaking out over nothing and even worse he might think I'm being to pushy.   
But this auction meant some thing to me, i shook my head all confused.  
I went to classes as normal and then i went to work Boss said we was shutting early because of the lunch basket auction, Boss and his other half was helping out with the auction.  
Julian was in today and he to shared my dislike of the waitresses who thought they come swan in and out as they pleased.  
“i heard Boss saying that he was sick and tired of those girls as well” Julian whispered to me.  
“is he going to fire them?” i asked him in hushed tone.  
“i think he just might he wasn't happy he felt bad that you had to do all the work and cover the work they had to do” Julian smiled at me.  
“i admire you a lot your not like every body else your you, i know it doesn't sound like much but it's true” Julian then got back to work leaving a smile on my face.  
After work i went to the lunch basket auction and watched as it started, first basket was Anya's i knew it was hers because it was light pink with white flower's on it, a Demon boy bought it then linked his finger's with Anya and went off with her.  
Next was a green one it was pretty big as well, then it went on and on until mine came up, butterflies entered my stomach and i bit my lip in worry and being nervous.  
“lets start the bidding” the girl announced.  
“£10” Anton shouted out.  
“£15” another called out who looked a little familiar.  
“£20” Anton spoke again.  
“£23” another called out, it was only then i realised who the other's were i shook my head and sighed, my Mum has been trying to set me up with a few people and these were the people she picked out for me.  
“£30” Anton called out clearly out to win, i couldn't believe it £30 for that little basket of food, i didn't even spend that much putting it together.  
“going once, going twice, sold” the girl announced, Anton paid then collected the basket and the collected me and sat us under a tree.  
“i can't believe you wasted so much money on my basket” i said even though i was flattered.  
“i told you i would buy it” Anton smiled at me.  
“how much money did you bring with you?” i asked him.  
“well i didn't know how high the bidding would go so i brought £200” Anton smiled at my shocked face.  
“your insane” i gasped.  
“maybe but i get the job done, so what am i going to be treated with today?” Anton asked me as he laid his back against the tree.  
“two bottles of pure juices, chocolate chip giant cookies, home made brownies, mint chocolates and grapes” i told him.  
“a rare combination but i like it” Anton said, i gave him a giant cookie.  
“thank you so do you know the other's who tried to get this little treat?” Anton took a bite and i could see on his face i made them right.  
“my Mum is trying to set me up” i told him disdainful.  
“luckily my Mother gave that up ages ago” Anton nodded, Anton enjoyed my food very much.  
“Sawyer you are wonderful at baking” he told me with a smile.  
“thank you” i smiled back at him.   
“have you ever had a boyfriend?” Anton asked me.  
“no” i shook my head.  
“no admires?” Anton frowned.  
“no” i shook my head again.  
“i find it hard to believe that you haven't had any attention from males” Anton took another bite.  
“well they just don't look at me in that way, you wouldn't believe how many fake valentines cards i have gotten” i told him truthfully.  
“are you sure they were fake?” Anton faced me.  
“yes because the very next day the boy who sent it to me would tell me so and that i was the ugliest girl ever” i sighed, Anton's eyes turned pure black.  
“tell me their names i will hunt them down and make them pay” Anton growled.  
“you would really do that for me?” i looked up at him as if he was my biggest hero.  
“in a heart beat” Anton breathed, he took my hand in is and traced his finger tips up and down my palm.  
“did you finish the book yet?” Anton asked me and handed me a giant cookie.  
“thank you and yes i have it was so good, Mr A.B Loved is a genius” i smiled and took a bit out of my cookie.  
“you went to a lot of effort making this, you did a great job” Anton complimented me.  
“you know what I'm starting to like you, your very nice” i told him, Anton smiled brightly at that comment.  
“why thank you I'm starting to like you too” we finished lunch then i went back to work Anton sat at a table with his quite friend.

It was quiet today at work, not many people came in but we had good business” i served a few girls giggling about Anton sitting a couple of tables over from them.   
My god girls were annoying how is it I'm not like that, swooning at every boy or twittering about girls, well whatever didn't allow me to turn out like that i thank it.  
I served Anton a cold drink of water and his quite friend a cup of coffee.  
I noticed that Julian wasn't here today, he was probably out with his chosen girl eating lunch, Boss and his other half was all loved up today.  
Anya and Renee came in and sat at a table, they both ordered a drink, the other waitress took care of them.  
We closed for the finally time that day, when i left Anton walked me back to my Dorm as all ways.  
“Sawyer i have a surprise for you soon so you have some thing to look forward to” Anton explained to me.  
“okay” i smiled up at him, Anton bowed and kissed my hand like a gentleman.  
I went inside and did the washing up, Renee was all ready in her room studying for a up coming test and Anya was asleep.  
I did a bit of cleaning then i went to my room and cleaned up a bit in there.  
I got undress and in to my night gown then i snuggled under my covers and went to sleep, i woke up five minutes later to my phone ringing i looked at the ID to see it was my Mum.  
“hello Sawyer i hope i didn't wake you” Mum spoke cheerfully.  
“no of course not what's up Mum?” i lied.  
“well your Aunt's birthday is coming soon and i was wondering if you wanted me to sign your name to a gift i picked out, you know so it's from both of us” Mum twittered on and on about her birthday.  
I went to bed a bit later than normal because my Mum twittered about all most everything that i didn't need or want to know about my Aunts personal life.  
I woke up the next morning and took a shower then i got changed in to my uniform, the day went on as normal, Renee passed her test with 100% correct.  
Renee had a plastered smile on her face for the rest of the day.  
After classes was done i went back to my Dorm room and changed in to my work cloths.  
There was a cool breeze floating through the Café today, Anton's quite friend was sitting by him self reading a book at one of the tables.  
“hey what can i get you?” i asked him.  
“just a lemonade” he smiled lightly at me, i liked him he was nice in a quite sort of way.  
Julian was working today.  
“hey Sawyer can i ask you something?” Julian asked me.  
“okay go on” i put the trays back in their spot.  
“would you like to go on a date some time?” Julian asked me, i stood there looking at him completely in shock.  
“why” the word flew out of my mouth.  
“because i like you” Julian chuckled.  
“i . . . don't ... think so” i cringed at my stumbled words.  
“okay can't blame me for trying” Julian shrugged it off then went back to work.  
I couldn't believe it Julian asked me out, i find it hard to believe when Anton shows his affection for me but Julian too.  
Anton picked me up after work and walked me around campus for a bit, i drank my crème soda as i thought about today.  
“you seem distracted” Anton looked down at me with his perfect eyes.  
“well some thing weird happened today” i sighed.  
“oh really what happened?” Anton asked, he picked a flower from a tree we was passing by and gave it to me.  
“you do every thing with such grace” i smiled lightly.  
“Julian asked me out today” i told him, Anton's face was completely unreadable.  
“oh and are you going to?” Anton enquired.  
“oh course not, I'm only just starting out with you” i bit my lip softly.  
“don't let me stand in your way if you want to go out with him, i won't like it but i would accept it” Anton said to me quietly.  
“i don't want to date him, i like you” i admitted.  
“i am flattered” Anton chuckled, his chest rumbled with the sound.  
“but you must know i only look at you and no one else” i smiled shyly.  
Anton placed his hand at the place just below my neck and pressed me against a wall.  
“with your words you have satisfied a very primitive side of me” Anton softly touched my cheek then brushed my cheek ever so softly with the same hand.  
“if you are not careful Sawyer my fascination with you will grow in to a fever” Anton whispered low.  
“how is it you keep doing that?” his words had more effect on me than i would ever thought possible.  
“do what?” Anton leaned in closer, placing both hands each side of my head.  
“every time you say some thing like that it makes me want to kiss you” i confessed.  
“oh Sawyer” Anton groaned softly and pressed his forehead against mine.  
“what's happening to me?” i asked him in a breathy tone, my fangs were completely out and so was his.  
“your attraction to me has grown” Anton stole a quick kiss then pulled me away from the wall.  
“lets go some where nice” Anton gripped my waist and jumped up on top of the roofs of the Academy.  
“oh wow” i breathed, the view was stunning from all the way up here.  
“tell me about you when you was growing up” Anton stood behind me and placed both of his hands on my waist.  
“lonely, sad and tormenting, i wasn't very popular” Anton gave me a confused look.  
“i had no friends and got bullied a lot” i told him, Anton's eyes grew dark at that news.  
“i remember one really bad bully his name was Leon, he tried to set my hair alight” as soon as the words came from my lips Anton spun me around and gripped my shoulder's, pinning me to him.  
“say the word and i will hunt him down like a animal” Anton growled, my heart softened at his protectiveness, i wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.  
“you really do mean it when you say things like that don't you?” i asked, Anton let go his grip then softly held me in his arms and nodded.  
“your so protective” i commented.  
“i know i can't help it” Anton looked down as if that fact was bad, i tilted his face up to look at me.  
“then protect me then” Anton stared at me then he leaned in and kissed me passionately.  
“this isn't like me” i said after we both pulled away.  
“what do you mean?” Anton stroked my cheek with his thumb.  
“it's just that I'm not used to being cared for so gently or cared for at all for that matter by people especially boys” Anton brushed his lips against my cheek.  
“well then we better get you used to all this attention my sweet Sawyer” i gasped, my heart was ready to explode.  
“say it again” i pleaded, Anton smiled at me.  
“my sweet Sawyer” Anton whispered in my ear with passion.  
“i feel strange” my legs gave way but Anton grabbed me and my eyes fluttered.  
“what's going on?” i asked him, his arms held me close and he started to laugh.  
“i think you just swooned for me” Anton nuzzled my nose.  
“I've never swooned before” i frowned lightly.  
“your so deliciously beautiful when your confused” Anton scooped me up in his arms and carried me back to my Dorm and didn't let me go until i was safely on my bed.  
“i will see you tomorrow Sawyer, i will pick you up and walk you to class” Anton then blew me a kiss then left.  
Anton all ways seemed to make all my emotions go wild.

Chapter 7

“good morning” Anton greeted me at my door.  
“good morning your self” i replied with a big smile.  
“what class do we have first?” i asked, Anton slowly held my hand in his, with that little gesture my heart skip a beat.  
“English” Anton said.  
As Anton walked me to class i could feel every bodies eyes on me, the girls were silently judging me and the boys were trying to see what Anton saw in me.  
Anton sensed my unease and slung his arm over my shoulder.  
“don't fret over other people, just imagine it's just you and me” Anton coolly said.  
Julian walked past me and gave me a wink, Anton's hold on me tightened.  
“there's nothing to be upset over with Julian” i promised him.  
“i know, i trust you i just don't trust him” Anton blew a lock of hair from his eyes.  
“i know you have doubts about it but try not to, i only like you and to show you i am serious” i took a deep breath and faced him, Anton looked at me waiting to see what i would do.   
I held the back of his neck and pulled him to me, i rose on to my tip toes and kissed him on the mouth, Anton's eyes widened at the blatant act but then kissed me back.  
“so don't worry any more okay” i said once i let go, Anton nodded.  
We went in to class, we sat together and Anton helped me out with my work.  
I didn't have work after class so Anton planned to take me out for dinner, nothing formal just normal food.  
In P.E we was playing basket ball, sports was never my friend.  
I have always lost at every sports game, accidentally hurt other students playing table tennis.  
I was a walking danger zone in sports not that my teacher would believe me.  
The ball was past to me and i threw it to another person on my team, i have never been good at throwing anything so it went straight pass my team mate and hit Anton's chest.  
I winced and mouthed sorry, Anton chuckled and threw it back thankfully i caught it.  
After class Anton caught up with me.  
“i see you haven't got a talent for sports” Anton smiled at me.  
“no i some how always get some one hurt” i sighed.  
“I'm sure your not that bad” Anton reasoned.  
“I all most killed some one in javelin, knocked someone out with a hockey stick, broke some ones wrist in tennis and of course my grand moment knocked someone out in ping pong” Anton burst out in to laughter.  
“how?!” Anton asked me mid laughter.  
“i don't know, I'm a walking disaster” i sighed sadly, Anton wrapped a arm around me.  
“don't worry, isn't there anything your good at?” Anton asked me.  
“gymnastics” i told him, Anton's eye brows rose at that.  
“i thought you wasn't good at sports?” i shook his head.  
“I'm not but to me it's not a sport it's just me” i struggled with my words.  
“i know it sounds stupid” i shook my head.  
“no Sawyer nothing you say sounds stupid” Anton kissed my cheek then walked with me outside, we both got changed in to normal clothes and went out for a walk together.  
“so can i see you do your gymnastics?” Anton asked me, we were both seated on a bench.  
“sure” i got up and did a handstand then i pushed my self off the floor in to the air, do a back flip and land on my feet.  
“i could have great use of you in a fight” Anton chuckled, Anton walked with me all over campus, we talked about anything and everything.  
I yawned lightly, Anton tapped my nose softly.  
“i better get you to bed” he looked at my tired face.  
“no i don't want us to stop yet” i pouted.  
“don't worry we will be doing it again soon” Anton promised, Anton took me back to my room and gave me a kiss on the cheek good night.

I laid on my bed and opened the window and let the cool breeze wash over me, i yawned again and fell asleep a hour later i woke up to tapping on my window, i looked out my window to see Anton sitting on the ledge of my window.  
“what are you doing here?” i asked him, Anton smiled widely.  
“i want to have one last kiss before tomorrow” i looked up at him in wonder, i nodded and leaned up to him.  
He kissed my lips softly and ran his finger's through my hair, Anton pulled away and stroked my chin.  
“that was worth the climb up here” Anton gave me one last kiss then disappeared in to the night.  
The next morning started off as normal, Renee and Anya went off to class and Anton picked me up from the Dorm and brought me to my lessons.  
We spent the whole day talking and helping each other out in class.  
Anton told me he was picking me up tonight for a little surprise, once i got back to my room i took a bath and got changed in to my brown button up shirt and black trousers, they were comfortable but nice.  
Anton picked me up as promised, he looked just as handsome as ever.  
He held my hand and walked me to a big tree with a swing attached to it.  
“i haven't seen a swing since i was younger” i told him, he seated me on the swing and pushed me gently.  
“thank you for this” i thanked him.  
“your welcome, you seem happier lately” Anton commented.  
“that's because of you” i smiled to my self.  
“thank you for my surprise” i told him after a few minutes of being on the swing.  
“your welcome” Anton stopped then pulled me on to my feet and held me close, then very slowly he began to slow dance with me.  
“you are a great dancer” Anton told me.  
“i used to practise but i haven't much time to practise any more with school work” Anton smiled at me then rested his forehead against mine.  
This was a perfect moment.

The little stars twinkled above us as i rested my cheek on his shoulder, all of a sudden we heard a loud crack.  
We both looked up at the sky, so did every one outside even student and teacher's from inside the buildings came out and stared at the magic dome that created constant night.  
“Anton” i whispered, then to every bodies shock the night dome began to crack, millions of tiny cracks erupted all over the dome, the dome was the only thing protecting the Vampire students from the sun.  
“oh my god” i gasped, Anton grabbed my hand and started to run and get both of us to safety, i noticed all around us people were trying to get the Vampire students to safety.  
We ran for the Red Moon Dorm, a big crash sounded and a explosion, i screamed loudly as a harmful ray of sunlight burst it's way through the hole of the dome.  
“keep running” Anton told me, all around us Vampire's were running to safety not only can sunlight kill us if we are in it too long it hurts like nothing you have ever felt.  
We was now dangerously out in the open, the other students were getting to safety while we fended for our selves, the Dome started to break down all together, a big spot light of sun shined directly on us, screeched as i felt my skin get hotter and hotter all over my body it felt like some one was pinching me.  
Anton dragged me under a tree and covered me with his body to protect me from the sun.  
“Anton your going to get hurt” fear dripping from my words.  
“in the process of protecting you it's freely given, we must get to the Red Moon Dorm we have a cellar we can hide in. I think everybody else is in the cellar in the main building, we won't be able to make it so the Red Moon Dorm is our best bet” Anton told me, i nodded in agreement.  
“okay Sawyer are you ready we are going to make a run for it” Anton looked me in the eyes so he knew i understood.  
“yes lets go” i told him Anton grabbed my hand, we ran as fast as we could to the Red Moon Dorm.   
Once we got there Anton threw me in to the Red Moon Dorm's hallway, he pulled away the rug on the floor of the hallway to reveal a wooden door.  
“quickly get in to the cellar” Anton swung open the doors and led me down the stone steps, the cellar had wood panelling walls and there was book cases and sofa's.  
“this is a cellar when you said cellar i pictured a dusty hole” Anton went over to the first aid kit and sat us down on a sofa.  
“are you hurt?” Anton asked me, he looked me over and couldn't find a scratch on me.  
“no I'm fine all i need is blood” i went over to the little fridge to find a bunch of bottles of blood with other drinks and snacks, i picked up two bottles and gave one to Anton.  
Anton took off his jacket and unbuttoned the top button on his shirt.  
“do you think every bodies all right?” i asked.  
“I'm sure they are, we can leave when it turns to night” Anton assured me.  
“there is nothing we can do but wait now” i nodded.  
“while we are stuck down here lets talk” Anton faced me and rested his arm on the sofa.  
“lets start with something easy, what's your favourite colour?” Anton asked me.  
“dark blue now” i smiled up at him, a slow wide smile spread across Anton's face.  
“and you what's your favourite colour?” i asked, i sipped my bottled blood.  
“black” Anton spoke as he caught a lock of my hair.  
“the intense black of your hair match's mine” Anton kissed the lock of hair.  
“i could get lost in the colour forever” i stared at him dreamily.  
“how is it your able to be so perfect, all ways knowing what to say, looking so handsome every day, giving me those dazzling smiles and giving me those heart stopping looks” i shook my head in confusion.  
“what?” Anton smiled in surprise.  
“you must have been trained to be a perfect actor all the time with no break i just don't know how you do it” i sighed, Anton pressed my back against his chest.  
“oh is that so?” Anton chuckled in my ear.  
“yes and you know it, your doing it right now” i huffed and crossed my arms.  
“Awwww” Anton kissed my cheek.  
Anton and i as well as all the other Vampires in this school knew that we couldn't do anything until it was night outside.   
So we waited, once it was safely night time then we went outside, the rest of the Vampire students were outside to.  
I watched as our head master stood on the ledge of a stone wall and got every ones attention.  
“okay students i am very sorry for what has happened and we have sent for help to repair the Dome, until then please wait for your parents to arrive, i have called all of your parents and they are on there way here” the headmaster announced.  
“i bet my Mum is freaking out” i sighed, Anton chucked my chin.  
“everything is going to be fine” Anton reassured me.  
Anton and i sat on a bench and waited for our parents to arrive, my Mum came first.  
“are you okay?” Mum hugged me tightly.  
“I'm fine” i told her.  
“well okay as long as your sure” Mum then look at Anton and straightened in surprise.  
“oh Mum this is Anton” i told her, Anton bowed gracefully.  
“it's good to meet you” Mum shook his hand.  
“like wise” Anton replied with a smile.  
“hello son” a male voice said behind us, i turned to see a tall man with freshly combed hair and wearing a white button up shirt with black trousers.  
“hi Dad” Anton greeted the man.  
“where is Mum?” Anton asked.  
“she is just getting something from the car” Anton's Dad told him.  
“Anton I'm so happy you are all right” said a beautiful voice. I couldn't believe it this was his Mum, she was beautiful, slim graceful body, a body of a ballerina and she had long dark hair that fell from her head in soft curls.  
“Mum I'm fine” Anton reassured her, Anton's Mum brushed a lock of Anton's hair out of his face then smiled at me.  
“so Anton who's your friend?” Anton's Mum asked, Anton's Dad pulled her to him.  
“Don't embarrass the boy” he shook his head.  
“it's okay, Mum Dad this is Sawyer Gallows and her Mother” i didn't miss the way Mum was looking at Anton's Dad, she just got together with her latest man and now she is sniffing around another so soon, it makes me sick.  
“it's very nice to meet you Sawyer” Anton's Mum smiled brightly at me like she just found a new best friend.  
My Mum eyed Anton's Mum then backed off.  
“i am going to collect your step Dad” Mum told me then walked off.  
“can i have every ones attention please” the Headmaster announced once all the parents of the Vampire students arrived.  
“i am deeply sorry for what has happened but we have made a deal with a owner of a hotel just outside of campus, they are willing to take care of the students while we are fixing the Dome as you can see it is being tended to as we speak with the rate it is going your children will be in their Dorm rooms in a day or two until then the expenses will be on the school and the school work will be sent to the hotel” the Headmaster told us all.  
“now students collect what you need for two days, we will give you enough time to collect your belongings, then we will send teachers to collect you and bring you to the hotel we have selected and do not worry the hotel is protected from sunlight” the Headmaster said then rounded up all the teachers.  
“Sawyer go collect your things and i will meet up with you right here” Anton promised, i nodded then went off to my Dorm room.  
Renee and Anya was worried sick.  
“how are you?” Renee asked me in a worried tone.  
“I'm fine, me and Anton hid out under the Red Moon Dorm, we didn't get hurt” i told them, then i packed my suit case and went to meet up with Anton.  
As i was waiting i started to talk with Anton's Mum who insisted to call her Lydia.  
“how long have you known Anton?” Lydia asked me.  
“i met him on my second day here i think” i informed her.  
“I'm glad he made a friend other than that quite one he seems to hang about with not that i don't like him he is a nice boy” Lydia smiled calmly at me, just then Anton arrived with his suit case.  
“how long do we have till they collect us?” i asked him.  
“it won't take much longer, the teachers want us in that hotel before sunrise which means the parents have to go home before then” Anton explained to me.  
“we are staying at a hotel but how are all the Vampire students going to fit in one hotel?” i asked Anton, Anton smiled at my confused face.  
“i have asked about that but don't worry the hotel is quite big it will hold all of us” Anton promised.  
“okay only if your sure” i mumbled.  
“take care of Sawyer i like this one” Lydia told her son.  
“i gathered that” Anton smiled up at her, i couldn't imagine Anton needing to look up at any one but that's only because I'm tiny, Mum has all ways joked that she should of called me Thumberlina.  
Mum came back with my step Dad but only to flaunt him around Anton's parents, some times i can't believe some one that vain and disrespectful would be my Mum and i could not be any happier to know i am nothing like her.  
About a hour later three of our teachers came and collected, they brought us to a big hotel it looked so big and beautiful from the outside.  
The inside was no different it was so spacious and clean, the teacher gave us our room keys, the boys had the bottom floors and the girls had the top floors, some of us shared rooms and some had single rooms, luckily for me i was in a single room.  
I was in room 15B, my room was a crème coloured room, little bathroom, TV and a phone what more could i need, i put my suit case on my bed and started to do my work.  
I spent the rest of the day doing my homework and settling my self in my room, Renee and Anya stopped by to see how i was doing then had to leave quickly before the teachers knew they was gone.  
I heard a knock at the room door, i stood behind the door.  
“who is it?” i asked.  
“sensible” a familiar voice commented, i opened the door to see Anton standing there.  
“won't the teachers get mad if they find out your here?” i asked him.  
“i don't think so they are more worried about the Dome to even notice, i see you got a good room, mines a chocolate colour” i let Anton in and he inspected my room making sure it was good enough for me to sleep in.  
“this place will do nicely, tell me is there is any problems with the room” Anton smiled warmly at me.  
“there is no need to be so protective i am perfectly safe with you in the same building” i told him, Anton pulled me close in to a long soft hug.  
“i am glad you feel so safe around me but i will be protective of you because i enjoy your company so much” Anton kissed my hand, it was only then i noticed he had a school bag over his shoulder.  
“what's with the bag?” i asked him, Anton grinned, he opened the bag and took out a box of chocolates and gave them to me.  
“these are for me?” i asked shocked.  
“of course” Anton smiled.  
“no one has ever got me a box of chocolates before” my heart melted.  
“well then that just means i got the pleasure of giving it to you first” Anton kissed my cheek then said good bye and left leaving me with my treat.  
I sat on my bed and took off the expensive lid inside there was a list of all the chocolates in the box they were mostly toffee, caramel, fudge and plain chocolate.  
He some how knew all the chocolates i loved, i took a fudge one and popped it in my mouth and began to chew.  
It tasted heavenly, i put the lid back on and ran my self a bath, i slid in to the tub, the surface of the water was covered in blue bubbles.

Chapter 8

The first morning in the hotel was nice, i woke up under big, puffy, soft covers. I dragged my self out of bed and had a wash.  
I got changed in to shorts and a yellow top, i went down for breakfast, i sat down at a table and ate my cereal slowly.  
As i ate my breakfast i glanced around the room it was quite nice, i bet this place gets a lot of business, no wonder they accepted all these students the school is paying for everything.  
“good morning Sawyer” Anton greeted me.  
“good morning Anton and thank you for the chocolates” Anton sat opposite with me and ate his breakfast.  
“your welcome, you looked like you needed cheering up after being stuck in the Red Dorm's cellar” Anton took a sip of his orange juice.  
“well you were stuck to but you didn't get a gift” now i was starting to feel guilty he got me a gift but i didn't get him one.  
“i know what your thinking and there is no need i like to protect pretty little Vampire girls” Anton winked at me.

After breakfast i went to the hotel lounge and did my work, it was nice and peaceful. The hotel lounge was a big room with six sofas, three tables and a few bookcases.  
There was a few other Vampires in the lounge working on there work, there was a girl next to me i knew her she was in my classes her name was Layla, she was a sweet girl but often got confused.  
I finished my work then went up to my room i made my bed, sat on it and watched TV.  
I checked the clock, soon i could leave the hotel and go exploring through town, our sleeping time table was a bit different so we could go out at night.  
I laid on my bed and sighed, just i heard a knock at the door but once i went to the door no one was there so i shut it and locked it, once it was night i went out for a bit of exploring, the town had a unique feel to it.  
The moon was so beautiful, it was a half moon tonight.  
I looked around the shops for a chocolates, Anton gave me one so it was only fair i gave one to him.  
After looking for a bit and trying to find something that wasn't so pink and frilly i found the a simple brown box of chocolates, i bought them then headed to my room. I found out which room Anton was in and sent it to his room with a note saying thank you.  
I felt strangely tired after today which was very weird because i did almost nothing.   
I laid on my bed and draped a blanket over me and snuggled down until i found a comfortable spot.

Soft breeze floating over me, the scent of pine surrounded by the most beautiful forest.  
It was so peaceful out here and there was no one about, i turned around to see Anton standing on a log watching me with loving eyes and smiling warmly at me as if he was in love.  
“hello my beauty” Anton purred.  
“Anton what are you doing here?” i asked him.  
“to serve you my love” Anton floated over to me, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close.  
“let me give you any thing you wish” Anton leaned down and kissed me with all the love he felt.  
“Anton your perfect” i told him.  
“thank you” Anton chuckled, Anton stepped back and my vision went black as i started to hear a knocking sound.

I woke up to some one knocking on my door, i opened it to see none other than Anton standing there.  
“hey” i yawned lightly.  
“I've come to say thank you” Anton leaned down and kissed my lips softly.  
“thank you” he whispered in my ear then disappeared.   
I blinked, closed the door then sat back on my bed wondering if that what just happened was a dream or real, i was still tired from the sleep i could of imagined it all, but my lips tingled from the kiss it must have been real.  
I washed my face to wake my self up and clear my head then i went down stairs to have some thing to eat, i ate a chicken sandwich then i went back up stairs to take another sleep, i don't know what's wrong with me why am i so tired?.  
I was tired but so restless, soon i heard a knock at the door i dragged my tired body to the door and opened it to see Anton standing there.  
“i sensed you was uncomfortable” Anton told me, i looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes.  
He looked so soft so i clutched his arm and pulled him in to the room.  
“I'm so tired but i can't seem to sleep” i yawned and opened my window to let in the cool breeze.  
“i can help you with that” Anton said and he held me close. His skin was quite cold tonight i noticed as he held me in his arms while we laid over the cover's.  
He felt even softer i thought as my eye lids drifted closed and fell in to a deep sleep.  
I stirred in the morning, i felt so comfortable i never wanted to get up but i had to i reasoned with myself, after a half hour of fighting with my self and cracked open my eyes to see the reason why i felt so comfortable.   
My head was laying on Anton's chest.  
I moved my head and looked up at Anton he was awake and watching me.  
“hey sleepy head” Anton greeted me, i leaned on my hands on the bed as i tried to get in to a sitting position.  
I looked down at myself besides my clothes being wrinkled i was at peace.  
“just to remind my self what happened last night?” i asked him, Anton ruffled my hair as the memories of last night came back to me.  
“you needed sleep and i helped” Anton explained.  
“how is it that i couldn't get to sleep before but i could when you was here?” i asked.  
“because i make you relax, i better get to my room and change and don't worry i won't let anyone see me leave i wouldn't want to get every Vampire here gossiping” Anton kissed my cheek and stood up.  
“i will meet up with you for breakfast” Anton promised, blew me a kiss then left.

I sat down at a table and had some toast while i read a letter from my Mum talking about her life now I'm at the Academy.  
Anton sat opposite me and ate with me.  
“hows your school work?” Anton asked me.  
“it's okay but it is hard concentrating when i have no class room or teacher” i confessed.  
“let me tutor you” Anton offered.  
“Anton we talked about this” i looked down.  
“i promise i will behave and act like a professional tutor” Anton promised, i nodded in agreement.  
“okay then” i said then finished my breakfast, Anton told me he would meet me in my room soon he needed to collect his books.  
Anton turned up and we sat at the table and did our work, i wasn't used to some one as handsome and as intelligent as Anton so close to me. The hairs on my arms stood up and my heart raced.  
After our work Anton promised to take me out for dinner, which i was happily up for.  
I took a wash then got changed in to comfortable jeans and a top, i sat on my bed looking over my work and in my eyes it was perfect.  
Anton took me to a fast food restaurant, we sat opposite each other and we started to ask each other random questions.  
“so have you ever had a boyfriend?” Anton asked me.  
“no” i shook my head.  
“by choice?” Anton took a bite of his burger.  
“by choice, i know what you must be thinking, how on earth are you going to find some one if you don't try well I'm smart everybody says you have to do this and do that and play by every body else's rules. Unlike the rest of the people in this world i believe you will know when you meet that person meant for you it will feel like lightning” i explained.  
“you have thought about this a lot” Anton observed.  
“i know it must sound so girl like and cliché” i sighed, Anton held my hand on the table.  
“no it doesn't it sounds smart” just then my heart softened even more.  
“how is it you know just what to say?” i shook my head with a soft smile on my face.  
“i don't know, how is it you can say just the right thing that makes you unique in a million ways?” Anton asked me, i smiled and blew him a kiss, he caught it in his hand and pressed his palm flat against his heart.  
“so tell yome have you ever had a girlfriend?” i asked him, i took a big bite out of my cheese burger.  
“no girlfriend's but i did get set up on a date by my best friend, it was the worst thing, she cried all through the date about her ex boyfriend and how could he break up with her?. She ended up skipping the bill” we both laughed.  
“i would hate to me set up on a blind date” i shuddered.  
“i can't blame you” Anton chuckled.

After a burger each, Anton treated me to chocolate ice cream.  
“isn't chocolate ice cream bad luck it could drip every where” i chuckled nervously.  
“taste it” Anton encouraged me.  
And i did and it tasted like three shades of heaven.  
“wow this is all most better than my first kiss” i sighed.  
“who was your first kiss?” Anton asked with a smile.  
“you” i told him with a little smile.  
“and i am truly honoured” Anton bowed his head.  
Anton walked me back to my room, i gave him a soft kiss on the lips and said good night to him.  
The next day the headmaster announced that the Dome was fixed, the Vampire students could move back to the Academy.  
Anton met up with me and offered to help me with my bags, after i unpacked my things the teachers said we could have the rest of the day off to get settled back in to our Dorms besides there wasn't much rest of the day anyway.  
Julian stopped by to see if i was okay.  
“how was it in the hotel?” Julian asked me.  
“it was luxurious” i sighed in heaven.  
“I'm glad you had a great time, i have had a brilliant time on my date last night” Julian smiled brightly.  
“oh good for you” i smiled up at him.  
“she is so down to earth” Julian told me.  
“I'm glad you found some one” Renee slipped out of her room in tailored trousers and a white shirt.  
“I'm sorry i can't stay but I'm off to see Anton we have something to discuss” Julian told me, Julian hugged me then left.  
I went to have a nice hot bath and settled back in to my room.

Chapter 9

The next morning Anton picked me up and walked me to class.  
“I'm the envy of the school having the honour of walking you to class” Anton smiled charmingly at me.  
“I'm sure that's the other way around” Anton linked his fingers with mine, i looked down at my fingers then back at him.  
“just trying some thing” Anton told me, i smiled at him and nodded.  
“it feels nice holding some ones hand even thought I'm not a fan of public shows of affection, some times people take it over board” i crinkled my nose.  
“I know how you feel, i understand love and romance but there is a time and a place for that sort of thing and pressing someone up against a wall in front of every body, trading saliva and just honestly showing off is taking things too far” Anton nodded in agreement.  
“thank you, every time i say that to some one they look at me like I'm crazy and say but there in love, no they are not in love they are just showing off” i shook my head.  
“it can be made in to a disgusting show” Anton let go of my hand the linked his pinky finger with mine.  
After our classes were over i went back in to my normal routine, lessons and then work.  
Anton walked me back to my Dorm room.  
“Sawyer” Anton breathed, i turned to see his fangs were out, fangs came out when in a fight, blood thirst or when Vampires are feeling a strong emotion.  
“i like you” Anton held my hands.  
“i know your fangs are out” i smiled lightly, his whole body stiffened as he tried to hide his fangs by turning his face away.  
I cupped his face and turned him to face me, i could feel my fangs come out.  
I leaned up and kissed both of his fangs, Anton's eyes slid closed.  
“Sawyer” Anton breathed.  
Once i pulled away Anton kissed my hand and said good night.  
I went to bed early that night for a decent nights sleep, the next morning i woke up bright and early.  
I had a wash and got changed i to my uniform, i missed not wearing it while i was in that hotel.  
Anya woke up at the same time as me and made breakfast, Renee was up a hour before us. Julian walked me to class, he seemed different than normal like some thing was on his mind.  
“are you okay?” i asked.  
“I'm fine, have you seen Anton lately?” Julian asked me.  
“i saw him yesterday” i replied.  
“Anton looks worried about some thing, do you think he is okay?” Julian brushed a lock of hair from his face.  
Class started as normal but with one twist Julian was right, Anton was not okay he looked upset with some thing, at break i asked him if anything was wrong.  
“I'm afraid that you may be in danger” Anton told me reluctantly.  
“why is the Dome broken again?” i asked him.  
“no the Dome is fine but an old enemy of mine has arrived and because this is strictly a personal matter the Academy will not help us, it is my responsibility to protect you” Anton explained.  
“i may look little but i can fight so don't worry about that” i smiled up at him, Anton shook his head in worry.  
“who is this person after us?” i asked Anton.  
“his name is Russal, he has never forgiven me for beating him in a fight, it was a fight of honour and he lost because he tried to fight dirty, he slipped up and i won” Anton explained to me.  
“so he has a bruised honour” i nodded.  
“that just about sums it up” Anton agreed.  
“is he here right now?” i put my books in my locker and headed to class with Anton.  
“yes it shouldn't be too long until we bump in to him” Anton warned me.  
After our classes i headed to work, today was easy not many customer's and they loved the new blueberry muffins Boss has spent ages to perfect.  
“here is you coffee will there be anything else you need?” i asked the brunette male student.  
“no that will be all thank you” he smiled at me  
This Russal person can't be good news, i hope he doesn't get any body else involved i thought.  
Anton picked me up after work and went to a Café for a drink.  
“did anything new happen today?” Anton asked me.  
“no not really it was a calm day today, how about you?” the waiter came back with my cloudy lemonade and Anton's cherry coke.  
“it was a good day my friend has got a date with a Phantom girl called Daisy” Anton told me.  
“who's your friend?” i asked.  
“Gareth he is the quite one you have met” ah so i finally know his name.  
“oh okay” i nodded.  
“he wants us both to go on a double date just in case she turns out to be some crazy person” sounds sensible.  
“sure that sounds fun when is the date?” i took a sip of my drink.  
“tomorrow at lunch, we have no school tomorrow so its perfect” Anton then cuddled close to me.  
“your so beautiful, i hope i say it enough” Anton whispered in my ear.  
“and your so handsome” i held the collar of his shirt and kissed his lips softly.  
“Mmmmm that was nice” Anton purred, Anton rested his forehead against mine.  
“i have all ways found it sickly when i see people doing what we are doing now” i admitted.  
“i can't blame you it is sickly sweet from afar” Anton pulled me closer.  
“but tastes so sweet up close” i whispered, Anton's lips came down on mine in a mix of passion and love.  
“you make me feel so special” i sighed happily and rested my cheek on his chest as he arms wrapped around me.  
“because you are Sawyer” Anton kissed the top of my head, we sat there in each others arms for ages.  
“Anton” i spoke softly, my eyes were closed as i breathed ever so softly.  
“yes Sawyer” Anton answered me.  
“I'm tired but i don't want to leave” i yawned.  
“how about i hold you while you sleep tonight” Anton offered, i nodded weakly.   
I don't remember us walking back and i don't remember getting changed and in to bed but five minutes later i was in my night shorts and top and snuggle up in to Anton's arms with his shirt unbuttoned so i could place my hand under his shirt just over his heart.  
“sweet dream Anton” i sighed.  
“sweet dreams Sawyer” Anton breathed.  
“you will always protect me won't you?” i asked over a light yawn.  
“i promise to protect you till my last breath” Anton promised.  
“your such a poet” i smiled softly, i closed my eyes and snuggled closer.  
Then i fell deeply in to sleep.

The next morning i had a nice hot bath and got dressed in my blue top and trousers.  
Anton and i was to meet with Gareth and Daisy in a hour so we decided to spend the time in the Red Moon Dorm.  
I sat on his bed while Anton was in his bathroom changing his clothes, i laid on my side and just enjoyed Anton's amazingly soft and comfortable bed. God if i could get my hands on one of these.  
I felt a dip in the bed behind me, a strong arm draped over my waist, i smiled lightly.  
“hey” i sighed.  
“hey” replied a unfamiliar voice, my eye shot open. I screamed and turned but by the time i turned and Anton came to my aid the person shot out the window in a blur.  
Anton sniffed the air and snarled.  
“Russal” Anton told me.  
“he touched me” i shuddered, Anton laid beside me and held me to him.  
“shhh i will replace his scent with my own” Anton began to kiss me as his arm draped over the spot on my waist Russal's arm was.  
Time seemed to fly when we was kissing, it was only when i glanced at the clock did i realise we needed to get going.  
“we have to go” i said.  
“i know” Anton sighed and brought me to a restaurant.  
We were seated with Gareth and a pretty girl i guessed was Daisy.  
I watched silently at Gareth and his cool personality with Daisy, we ordered five minutes later.  
“your Sawyer right?” Daisy faced me.  
“that's right” i said politely.  
“i think we share Sports class” Daisy said to me, it was only then did i fully recognise her. She was the girl with a strong hand in base ball, poor teacher getting hit in the face by a ball.  
“oh yea, how is our teacher?” i asked with a smile.  
“he's fine, his nose should be better soon” Daisy smiled guiltily.  
The more i watched the more i noticed Gareth was a natural with girls, he was so calm around them and handled them with a ease, unlike most boys.  
After eating Gareth walked Daisy back to her Dorm.  
“I'm glad he has some body” i smiled at the couple.  
“they suit each other” Anton nodded then walked with me through Campus.  
“did you enjoy the food?” i asked.  
“it was okay not the best restaurant i have been to though” Anton shrugged.  
“what's your favourite?” Anton draped his arm over my shoulder.  
“ah that's a surprise” Anton chuckled.  
“awww i want to know” i pouted.  
“you will just have to wait and see” Anton kissed my cheek.  
“are you tired?” Anton asked me.  
“yea” i nodded, Anton walked me back to my Dorm and gave me a kiss good night.  
I got under my covers and laid there looking up at the ceiling.  
I yawned, turned over and got comfortable as i did i felt two strong arms wrap around me, i sighed happily.  
“miss me?” i asked.  
“yes” Anton kissed my cheek.  
“your so sweet” i groaned happily.  
“you deserve the best” Anton held me close as i fell deeply in to sleep.  
I woke up a hour later having the most strange feeling like some thing wasn't right, i turned and fear consumed me. I opened my mouth and screamed.  
Anton sat up in a rush turned to where i was looking to see Russal was looking through the window, Anton lunged at Russal and ran after him.  
I sat on my bed shaking, at least Renee and Anya wouldn't wake up they were freakishly deep sleepers, Anya was sleeping late when the Dome was breaking and didn't here a thing.  
Anton came back, i ran in to his arms and hugged him tightly.  
“come sleep at the Red Moon Dorm” Anton offered.  
“Russal would go there he has done it before” i shook lightly in his arms.  
“yes once, he will not go there again, he knows a few other people in my Dorm and he doesn't want to make them angry” Anton reassured me.  
I picked up a change of clothes, i put my things in my bag and went to the Red Moon Dorm with Anton.  
Anton locked the window to give me some peace of mind.  
I got under Anton's puffy covers and relaxed as i felt Anton beside me.  
“sleep you need your rest, i will bring you breakfast in the morning” Anton promised me then he pressed my back against his chest.  
“thank you for everything” i yawned lightly.  
“it's a honour” Anton smiled.  
“sweet dreams” i closed my eyes.  
“sweet dreams, i will protect you so don't worry” and that was all i needed, i was out like a light.

Chapter 10

I woke up to the sweetest smell i just couldn't put my finger on it, i opened my eyes to see Anton was awake and reading a book beside me.  
Anton looked down at me and gave me that perfect smile of his.  
“morning” Anton smiled then he frowned and touched my forehead.  
“you look pale, what's wrong?” Anton asked, i sat up and touched his cheek.  
“thirsty” i breathed and leaned in to his neck with my fangs out, i caught my self just in time and flung myself away from him. My back hit the wall with a thud, my hand over my mouth and staring at Anton.  
“I'm so sorry” i winced.  
“when did you drink blood last?” Anton asked me as he pulled me to him and checked my eyes then turned his attention to my fangs.  
“i think a day or two ago i have had so much on my mind i never miss a feed” i frowned.  
“you look like your very thirsty, if you want you can take my blood now and i can go and get a bottle of blood” Anton offered.  
“am i allowed to do that your a Vampire too” i bit my lower lip, Anton chuckled.  
“your parents cut out information, you can drink from another Vampire” Anton rolled me on to his lap.  
“just be careful not to take to much” Anton warned, my gaze was fixed on his neck.  
“i always wanted to try this with you” i confessed.   
I leaned in and sank my fangs in to his neck, Anton's arms held me to him as i began to drink.  
His blood tasted like fresh water would taste to a man who has spent his life entirely in the desert, it was heavenly and most importantly it was his blood.  
I pulled away and kissed the bite mark.  
“you enjoyed that didn't you” Anton chuckled at my blush.  
“very much” i said softly.  
“I'll leave you to wash and get dressed then we can go for breakfast” Anton gave a nod at his bathroom, i collected my clothes and went to his bathroom.  
What was interesting about his bathroom was it wasn't very boyish it was elegant, it was blue and white, every thing so neat and tidy and to think he saw my messy room.  
I washed my self, i couldn't help but feel self conscience of how long i was taking in the bath and the fact i was in Anton's bathroom.  
After i washed and dressed i tied my hair up, it was still damp.  
I walked in to Anton's room, Anton then took a shower, lovely scents were pouring out of the bathroom.  
I looked at his bedroom, it was so neat everything in its place except for the pile of paper on his desk, his laptop was open showing his work.  
A crooked smile appeared on my face as i noticed he was writing a book, i couldn't imagine Anton writing a book but now i thought about it more it sounded just the thing he would be in to.  
I red a paragraph of his work and it was amazing he had a true talent, i frowned at the name on the front of a letter that was laid on top of a bunch of letters.  
My mouth opened, i couldn't shut it i was in too much shock, on the top of the letter written in graceful hand writing was:

Mr A. B Loved

I couldn't believe it Anton Beloved was Mr A. B Loved, i was so stupid of course it was him the way he talks is the way he writes and there names are the same, i blushed crimson as i remembered how i boasted about how much i loved Mr A. B Loved.  
“why are you blushing?” Anton asked beside me, i looked up at him and blushed even more, i was strongly attracted to Anton and i find out he is my idol and now he is shirtless!.  
My mouth opened at closed in utter shock.  
“Sawyer what's wrong?” Anton touched my chin, it was all too over simulating for me so i did the one thing i thought i would ever do i fainted.  
I woke up on Anton's bed, i looked up to see him with a shirt on, stroking my hair.  
“i was beginning to worry about you” Anton kissed my forehead.  
“your Mr A. B Loved” was the first thing i could say.  
“i know” Anton's face was calm and collected.  
“why didn't you tell me?” i asked.  
“i wanted to get to know you before i told you, funnily enough i was planning to tell you today” Anton told me.  
“it's just the shock of it” i looked up at him, he was the person i idolized above any one else.  
“a writing career fits you” i smiled.  
“I'm so glad you think so” Anton kissed my hand then held me close.  
“you and i seem to fit so perfectly” Anton told me as he kissed my nose.  
“you say the sweetest things” i kissed his lips.  
“can we turn down the lovey dovey just a tad” a voice spoke, i turned to see Gareth at the open door.  
“i could say the same about you and and Daisy” Anton rose a eye brow.  
“well we wasn't kissing in front of you” Gareth shook his head.  
“no but the way you was talking you might as well of been” i replied.  
“sharp mouth” Gareth commented.  
“i wouldn't say that” Anton's eye lids were heavy as he leaned in and kissed me again.  
“okay I'm leaving” Gareth said then left.  
“are you hungry?, we can have breakfast” Anton asked.  
“yea I'm hungry” i nodded.  
“how about some Belgian waffles and chocolate sauce” Anton offered.  
“oh you know just how to make my mouth water” i bit my lip.  
“okay lets go” Anton laughed and brought me to a Café.  
We both ordered Belgian waffles and chocolate sauce with water.  
“what are you going to do today?” Anton asked me.  
“well it's laundry day so washing clothes and doing home work” Anton then offered his protection for the day.  
“it's okay I'm fine i was just a little shook up last night. It's just washing clothes besides Renee and Anya with be there too so even if Russal came back for more he would have to go through Renee and her Polished clothes, Anya and her amazing ability to punch a boys nose off and then there's me, i can protect my self for one day” i reassured him.  
“promise to call me if any thing happens and if you can not reach me call Julian, he may be a thorn in my side but he will protect you” i could see Anton wasn't going to budge on this.  
“i promise” i crossed my heart, Anton relaxed and enjoyed his breakfast.  
It tasted like heaven on a plate.  
“we have to come here more often” i licked my folk.  
“i promise we will Sawyer” Anton smiled at me.  
“oh dear, you have a smudge of chocolate” Anton leaned to me and licked the side of my lips.  
“thank you” i blushed lightly.  
“you are very flirtatious today” i commented.  
“i want to make sure i will be in your thoughts all day” Anton kissed my cheek.  
“i always think about you” after breakfast Anton kissed me good bye the left me to arrange my day, first was laundry with Renee and Anya.  
I put my clothes in my washing basket, Renee found out when people in the Dorm wasn't doing there washing so we could have the laundry room to our selves.  
I separated my dark clothes and my light clothes then started the first wash cycle.  
As i waited for my clothes to finish i sat on a chair next to the washing machine as i read a book.  
“what are you up to tonight?” Renee asked Anya.  
“my anniversary with my honey bunny” Anya smiled brightly.  
“that's great what have you got planned?” i asked her.  
“a romantic picnic with juicy fruit and light music” Anya told us.  
“sounds nice” Renee smiled as she dried her clothes.  
After the washing was done i folded my clothe and placed then neatly in my basket and put them away.  
I put my uniform's on hangers and put them in my closet, after cleaning my room and finishing my home work i headed off to work.  
Most of the students were busy with home work so today was very slow.  
Gareth and Daisy were in the Café today getting all lovey dovey as Gareth calls it.  
After work i went back to my Dorm room to find a note on my pillow.

To Sawyer

Tomorrow i have a romantic night planned so get a good nights rest.

Anton 

Anton all ways did have elegant hand writing i noticed, i got changed and snuggled up in to bed.  
The next morning was buzzing, i had a wash and got ready for class.  
Anya was glowing from excitement for tonight and Renee was all coiled up tight because she had three tests today and she had been studying all week.  
Good luck to her she works harder than anyone i have ever met.  
I got to class to see Julian was shining with happiness, he couldn't seem to stop smiling.  
“what are you smiling about?” i asked him.  
“i had a date last night and it was perfect in every way” Julian smiled at me.  
“I'm so happy for you” Julian gave me notes for class and helped me with some of the harder questions.  
The rest of the day went by in a breeze and today i had no work because it was my day off.  
I got changed in to a blue skirt that ended just above my knee's and a black button up shirt, i remember buying this outfit just in case i would go on a date and because i never go on dates, it was stuffed at the back of my closet never to be seen until now and i must say it looks great on me.  
Anton came to pick me up and brought me to a restaurant, Anton made some special arrangements for us.  
Anton got the waiter to give us a big bottle of my favourite pure orange juice.  
“is there anything you can't do perfectly?” i asked.  
“you flatter me” Anton kissed my hand and led me to the dance floor, Anton hand a hand signal, then held me close and waited for the song to begin.  
It was my favourite song “Jar of hearts”.  
“i can't believe you did all this for me” i looked up at Anton through my long lashes.  
“it is my greatest honour” Anton bowed his head, he twirled me then brought me back to him.  
“how did you learn to dance like this?” i asked.  
“in my family slow dancing is an art” Anton replied.  
Every second in his arms left like a hour of bliss, his strong arms wrapped around me so softly but so possessively.  
“why are you looking down?” Anton whispered to me.  
“because your arms are making my heart race” i confessed.  
“do i have such strong influence over you?” Anton enquired.  
“you know you do” i mumbled, Anton's chest rumbled with soft laughter.  
“i know i just wanted you to say it” Anton grinned wickedly.

We carried on dancing, once the song ended we returned to our table.  
Through out the dinner Anton made my blood speed up in my veins and my heart skip a beat ever so often.  
When dessert came and i couldn't help but smile, Anton requested that the chocolate dessert had the words Sawyer written in white chocolate frosting.  
“i wanted this night to be perfect” Anton smiled at me, i tucked in to my dessert that was lighter than air.  
After dinner Anton walked me through the park and held me in his arms while we sat under big tree.  
“i love you Sawyer” Anton whispered tenderly in my ear.  
“i love you too Anton” i whispered back.  
“we really do fit perfectly don't we”   
“we go together perfectly”   
“we go together like stars and wishes”   
“like strawberries and cream” Anton kissed my cheek.  
“like champagne and bubbles” i nipped his lower lip ever so lightly.  
“like love and chocolates” Anton tugged me closer.  
“like dancing and moonlight” i whispered, Anton twirled me the pulled me back to him.  
“like hearts and flowers” Anton spoke softly.  
“like romance and Paris” i replied.  
“good one” Anton complimented.  
“thank you” i smiled up at him.  
“like stepping stones and chivalry” Anton grinned.  
“oh that's a good one” i kissed his lips lightly.  
“see if you can do better” Anton smiled wickedly.  
“like Venice and gondolas” i grinned widely.  
“oooh look at the smart girl” Anton nuzzled my neck.  
“like snuggles and cuddles” Anton kissed up my neck as he spoke.  
“like mistletoe and kisses” i whispered low.  
“now that sounds interesting” Anton said the leaned in and kissed me passionately.  
“i think I'm going to be sick” a disgusted voice rang out, i pulled away and looked in the direction of where the voice was coming from.  
Standing there was the brunette boy who i served in the Café, Anton's whole body tensed as the boy came toward us.  
“Hello Russal” Anton snarled out his name, this was Russal?.  
“Hello Anton still a hit with the innocents” Russal eyed me.  
“Russal our fight was over long ago i won fairly” Anton said sensibly.  
“fight?” Russal rose a eye brow at him then smiled widely, a smile that made me very uncomfortable.  
“you truly think this is over that?, oh no Anton you could not be more wrong” Russal drawled.  
“so what is it you want then?” Anton asked.  
“oh don't you worry you will find out very soon” Russal then turned his attention to me.  
“Sawyer gallows” Russal allowed the words to roll off his tongue.  
“i wasn't very surprised when i found out that he chose you, predicable Anton always going for the innocent girls that do not know the ways of a male mind no matter plans are already in motion it would be a shame to waste all my hard work” Russal eyed me once more.  
“sweet dreams Sawyer, for now that is” Russal then disappeared in a blink of a eye.  
“let me walk you home” Anton was the first one to speak, once we got to my door i felt very uneasy.  
“I'm sorry if Russal scared you” Anton held my hand in his then kissed my knuckles.  
“he didn't scare me” i lied.  
“he made me feel blue” i confessed.  
“why?” Anton's eyes turned in to pools of worry.  
“what did he mean by he wasn't surprised that you were with me?” i asked.  
“nothing my sweet Sawyer he was trying to mess with your beautifully intelligent head” Anton kissed my forehead then my lips.  
“I'm sorry i guess i have more low self esteem than i thought” i shook my head.  
“i can't think of a reason why, you are wonderful i will come back soon to hold you until you fall asleep” Anton promised, i nodded went in and got ready for bed, i left my window open to let some cool fresh air in.  
I laid on top of my covers and got comfortable, a strong arm draped over my waist as a soft hand stroked my hair soothingly.

Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning and was surprised when i saw Anton was not beside me.  
I pushed the disappointment away knowing he had to get ready for class as well, i had breakfast with Anya then went off to class.  
Our teacher announced a surprise test that lasted about an hour, i rubbed my sore neck as i walked out of class.  
I opened my locker to find a letter inside, on the envelope written in neat but some how creepy hand writing was the word Sawyer.  
I opened it and pulled out a letter.

Hello Sawyer

I do hope you don't think Anton is showing you affection because he likes you oh no little girl in fact he pity's you.  
So don't flatter your self little Vampire, you my dear are worthless in the grand scheme of things.  
You are a minor character in a book that gets killed off.

But when?

It was from Russal that was very clear i put the letter in my bag knowing Anton would want to see it.  
But when?.  
Those two words were rolling through my mind all day, he was just trying to mess with my head with all this talk of hurting me but if he isn't and he means it, when will he attack? I asked myself.  
I headed to work, today was peaceful and thankfully only the nice students came in to the Café.  
Boss was in a great mood, he was making orders for drinks in his office while i worked.  
Anton came to pick me up from work.  
“hello Sawyer” Anton greeted me, he then saw my face and frowned.  
“what's wrong?” Anton asked me, i handed the letter to Anton.  
Anton's face turned grim.  
“do not listen to his words Sawyer i will defend you with my life, my very soul” Anton vowed.  
Anton held my hand in his and walked me around campus.  
“when do you think he will strike?” i asked him.  
“well knowing Russal i should expect a few days of messing with us then a big dramatic build up and then he will strike” Anton nodded.  
“ah so he is all show” i smiled lightly.  
“basically” Anton kissed my cheek quickly.  
“lets not talk of him, lets talk of you” i smiled up at him.  
“okay then a stray cat has been visiting me” Anton told me.  
“awwww” i cooed.  
“it's a kitten, black and grey, i put out water for her” Anton smiled lightly.  
“does she like you?” i asked.  
“of course she does, she can't seemed to leave me alone” Anton laughed.  
Anton took me back to his room, i sat on his bed as he worked on a page of his work, i laid back on his bed and relaxed.  
I couldn't help but notice the little silver bowl by the open window half full of water.  
“have you named the kitten yet?” i asked out of the blue.  
“i called her Mint she has green eyes” Anton replied.  
“i didn't know cats had green eyes” i frowned.  
“I'm sure they don't” i frowned even more.  
“Mint does, i think she has some Immortal blood in her” Anton told me.  
“speak of the devil” i smiled as a shy kitten toddled through the window.  
Mint jumped sat on the window ledge licking her paws.  
I watched as Mint went about the room, played with a balled up piece of paper, rubbed up against Anton's leg and was rewarded with a rub on the head, Mint jumped up on the bed to investigate me.  
Mint sniffed my feet then sniffed my legs, i guess she smelled some thing good because she began rubbing herself up against me.  
“hello Mint” i greeted her, i stroked her head and i was rewarded with a purr.  
“she really is cute” i murmured.  
“both of you are” Anton commented, i blushed lightly as butterflies started to fly in my stomach.  
“what are you going to do for the rest of the day?” Anton asked me.  
“I'm going to throw away any unwanted notes, clean up my room throw away a few thing you know boring stuff” i told him.  
“what about you?” i asked as i rubbed the kittens head.  
“the same, i have to make a few calls and catch up with letters from my family” Anton saved his work then faced me.  
I kissed him good bye then left.  
I went back to my Dorm room to find a few letters for myself.  
A letter from my Mum and a letter from my Aunt and Uncle, i hated my Aunt and Uncle when they call or send a letter it's only to brag about how great their life is and how brilliant their children are being.  
I sighed and opened the letter from my Aunt and Uncle and i wasn't surprised by what was inside.

To Sawyer

I hear your attending the Seven Moons Academy I'm so proud, our son Henry is attending the most expensive school in the country and is being trained to sword fight by Paris Rothers, yes that would be the great fighting legend.  
Our daughter Lillian is going to travel for a while and learn some languages.  
I would love it if you would come visit when we come back from the Witches plane, we decided to learn some defence magic, you can't be too careful.  
The weather is fair here, the food is lovely and we are staying at the best hotel.

I must go now but take care.  
Love from

Your Aunt and Uncle.

Yea i hope they get smacked in the head with Magic from the Witches Plane, the Witches Plane is a place Witches created, every thing about it was made of magic.  
The Witches Plane was like the mother ship calling Witches home.  
I have always wanted to go there, when i get a holiday off of the Academy Mum promised we would go and soak up the culture, i hope we don't bump in to my Aunt and Uncle.  
But it would be funny to see if they are having as good a time as they say or just covering up the fact they are having and terrible time.  
I opened my other letter from Mum to find our the Wedding was off, big surprise i thought dryly.  
Mum's boyfriend and was the soon to be step father for me, he decided he couldn't take Mum any more and packed his bags and left.  
Well i couldn't blame him, i must admit a lunch with my Mum is taxing to the nerves.  
I hope he finds some one nice though, only because they didn't work out doesn't mean he doesn't deserve some one special.  
I guess this means she will be giving back the dress to the shop and cancelling the trip to the Witch Plane as well, the Witch plane was supposed to be a honey moon as well as a way for Mum to make me get to know her “love of her life” as she often called him.  
It seems like every man she comes across is the love of her life.  
I sighed, my day is going too well for this to damped it but i guess i have to give her a call.  
I took a deep breath and punched in her number and sure enough she was crying on the other end of the phone, only a handful of things did i understand.  
I understood “how could he leave me” and “we were so perfect together” and a few other things she blabbered on about. I sat on the sofa listening to her cry on the phone about how she will never get over this one.  
I have heard this speech so many times i have gotten good at the there's plenty of fish in the sea speech, so at least i have gained from this crying session.  
I know i must sound cruel and i must be more sensitive about her feelings but how can i be sensitive about her telling me about her emotion relationship as well as some words about her physical relationship.  
It has gotten creepy.  
“i will never fall in love again” Mum wailed on the phone, oh the many times I've heard that.  
“it's okay Mum” i said soothingly.  
“no it isn't why can't i find the right man” and then Mum began to cry on the phone again.  
Renee and Anya walked in and stopped at looked at me, no doubt they can hear my Mum crying from across the room.  
After the very long call was over i hung up the phone and groaned.  
“what on earth was that about?” Renee asked.  
“my Mum and her boyfriend broke up” i sighed.  
“poor thing” Anya cooed.  
“poor thing what about poor me I've lost count how many times her has driven some one away” i got up and had pizza while we talked.  
“my god is she really that bad?” Renee asked me.  
The i began to try to explain my Mum to them and they was shocked.  
“oh my god” Anya gasped.  
“i bet you girls ten pounds that my Mum will call any minute and give me a second crying talk and then ten minutes after that she will call the third time” i placed a ten pound note on the table.  
“okay I'm in” Renee took a note out of her purse and so did Anya.  
And of course i won.  
“how did you know?” Anya asked me once i hung up the phone after the third call.  
“she has done this so many times i expect it now” i said truthfully.  
“i hope you don't think I'm speaking out of term but how is it you still respect her?” Renee asked me.  
“it's okay and my respect for her disappeared years ago i can't remember the last time i respected her” i confessed.  
I went out to buy food for our Dorm room, unlike the other students we don't like going in to a crowded room to eat, we pooled some money together and because we aren't fussy we got some food we can all like.  
I went to a supermarket, after shopping and putting it all away, i took a nice hot bath to wash away the hard day meaning the talk with my Mum.  
I cleaned up my room and writ down all the books i needed for my classes and went over to the Academy library.  
I loved the library, it was huge, high ceilings, big sparkling lights and bookcases pressed up against the walls and dotted all over the place.  
I looked in the history section and picked up two books, the hairs on the back of my neck stood to attention.  
I felt my fangs lengthen, it wasn't paranoia these were my instincts coming out and telling me some thing was wrong.  
My sharp hearing could faintly hear something, i closed my eyes to pay attention even more, it sounded like . . . . . no it can't be . . . . . . it sounds like some one cutting a rope.  
The breath was knocked out of me as i realised what was happening it, i looked up but as soon as i did i could see one of the giant lights swooshing down towards me, to crush me!.  
“watch out!” i yelled, all the students jumped out of the way as i slide out of the way and ducked behind a book case.  
A very loud smash echoed through the library, i got up to see the big light shattered on the floor, the library was a mess.

The head master was called to see the damage, i told him what happened and what i heard, the head master went to talk to a few teachers i could faintly hear what they was talking about.  
“what happened?” one of the teachers asked in a hushed tone.  
“i don't think this was a accident” the head master whispered.  
“no!” the teacher gasped.  
“the rope holding the light was cut with scissors” the head master confirmed.  
My eyes narrowed, Russal i hissed in my mind.  
I have no doubt this “accident” as the head master will call it until they find out who did it will be all over school and Anton will know first, the Red Moon Dorm normally got the news first.  
Just one of the many perks of having the honour of being in the Red Moon Dorm.  
I went back to my room and did some washing, i found some of my clothes that had slid under my bed, how i didn't notice they was missing i don't know but lucky i looked under my bed for my folders.  
I sat in the laundry room waiting for my clothes to finish washing.  
I got back to my room to see Anton waiting for me in my Dorm room.  
“i heard what happened” Anton's eyes were very dark.  
“Anton I'm fine” i promised.  
“I'm glad to hear it, the Academy is buzzing about your near death experience” Anton's eyes narrowed as he eyed me possessively.  
“how close i was to losing you and not hold you in my arms” Anton kissed my forehead.  
“I'm going after Russal tonight but do not worry about me, i will be careful just sleep well tonight okay” Anton stroked my hair.  
“okay” i nodded, Anton said good bye and left.

Chapter 12

Anton called me and told me he couldn't get to Russal last night. Oh well i can take care of my self while Anton is out.  
I went to work, today was good, Julian was waiting on his new Girlfriend.  
Some one decided to have a food fight at the back of the Café so i offered to clean it up, twelve carrot cakes were the victim of this mess.  
There was a few people in the Café who was better behaved than the stupid boys who made the mess.  
Because i worked so hard during my shift Boss gave me a extra long break to relax.  
I went out back to check on my bag, i opened my bag to see a note attached to my books, i unfolded it neatly and red what it said.

Hello Sawyer

I would keep a eye on Anton if i were you, you never know what might happen.  
Hurry if you care about him, i slipped poison in to Anton's drink and he will take a sip of it any minute now.  
Such a shame for you to lose some one you love.

Russal

I could feel my face turn very pale, it was one thing to try and kill me but not Anton.  
I rushed over to the Red Moon Dorm and in to his room as fast as i could.  
Anton was as handsome as ever, his hair was slightly messy and his shirt unbuttoned to show off his chest.  
He was working over his laptop, he was so concentrated on his work he didn't noticed i arrived.  
Anton reached out to his glass of blood with out looking up, i lunged over the room and knocked the glass out of his hand, Anton watched as the glass hit the floor.  
The red liquid splashed over the floor and i watched Anton's face turned to pure shock as the liquid singed the floor.  
Anton looked up at me, i hugged him hard, the possessive feeling i felt of his life in danger was shocking.  
“Sawyer” Anton spoke softly, ah his voice was the perfect soothing medicine.  
“i thought i was going to lose you” i smothered his face in kisses.  
“my sweet Sawyer, i feel honoured you would feel such fear of my life in danger” Anton sat me on his lap.  
“i was so worried about you” i kissed his cheek.  
“what's that?” Anton asked, he was looking down at my hand, i followed his gaze to see my hand still holding on to the note that Russal gave me, it was balled up in my fist.  
I gave the note to him, Anton unrolled the note and read it.  
“he dares to send you this, to make you fear for my life” Anton snarled.  
Anton held me close, soothing me in his arms.  
“i have never been so scared in my life” i ran my fingers through his hair as i kissed him passionately.  
Anton kissed me back slowly at first.  
“you were working” i noticed as i looked at his laptop screen.  
I quickly looked away from the laptop screen.  
“what's the matter?”Anton asked me with a smile on his face.  
“i can't see your work before it's published” i said.  
Anton laughed loudly.  
“oh Sawyer you really are too much” Anton kissed my lips softly.  
“oh my god i have to go I'm on my break” i jumped up from Anton's lap.  
“okay Sawyer” Anton kissed my hand and let me run off to work.  
“your first table is number three” Boss told me once i got back.  
To my shock Russal was at table number three.  
I went over to him and tried to be polite.  
“hello Sawyer, i would like a coffee and a slice of your double chocolate cake” Russal smiled pleasantly.  
“coming right up” i bit my tongue and served him.  
I discreetly sent a text to Anton that Russal was here.  
A minute later Anton arrived and sat opposite Russal, one of the other waitresses had to leave because her sister was having a baby and she was to be the godmother so i was manning this fort with Julian only.  
I went over to Anton and Russal's table to wait on Anton.  
Anton smiled up at me charmingly.  
“i will have a bottle of blood” Anton said smoothly.  
I served him then got back to work, half a hour later Russal left then Anton left five minutes after that.  
Julian kept me amused for the rest of the day by telling jokes and doing impressions of people i didn't like.  
“Julian your so funny” i gasped for air after laughing so hard.  
After work i went to my Dorm, Renee was sitting on the sofa reading a text book.  
“oh Sawyer your Mum called our Dorm today, something about it being really important” Renee told me.  
It must be about her recent break up.  
I punched in the her number on my phone and called her.  
“Sawyer thank god” Mum gasped on the other end.  
“what's wrong?” i asked her.  
“nothing, have you got any calls lately?” Mum asked, that was all the big drama about.  
“apart from you no i haven't” i frowned.  
“oh good so if any calls you from a number you don't recognise don't pick up okay?” Mum sounded very nervous.  
“okay Mum” i said still sounding pretty confused.  
“Mum why are you being so strange?” i asked.  
“no reason I'm just concerned with your safety” Mum sighed in relief and turned the topic to some thing lighter.  
“so hows school?” Mum asked.  
“good” i told her.  
“and Anton how is he?” Mum continued her questions.  
“he is fine Mum” my eyes narrowed, i knew what she wanted to ask next, she wanted to know about Anton's Dad.  
“and his Dad?” Mum asked with a slightly different tone, bingo!.  
“he is fine too still married” i informed her.  
“oh” Mum said in a disappointed tone.  
“oh well, so i will call you soon” oh thank god i was just about to think she wanted to talk about Anton's Dad more.  
“okay bye” i unscrewed a bottle of apple juice.  
“bye” my Mum said then hung up.  
I downed the bottle of juice and sighed in happiness.  
I went to bed early to get a good nights sleep and to get rid of the dark rings around my eyes, after a good nights sleep they would be done.  
Two days went by with no sign of Russal and there was no “accidents” happening around me or Anton.

Anton has been seeing me more and taking me out on dates, but i am still confused about the call from my Mum since when was she worried about people calling me.  
“Mum has called me more these past two days than she has in two weeks, some thing is wrong” i told Anton, we was sat in Café, Anton wanted to treat me to some sweet treats.  
Anton sat back and drank his Coffee.  
“if this behaviour is as strange as you say then yes something is wrong” Anton agreed, Anton asked the waiter to get me everything from the Sweet Tooth Menu.  
I would was sworn he made them own a Sweet Tooth Menu just for me.  
“why don't you have a taste of my berry pie?” i asked him as he took another bite.  
“because this treat is for you not me” Anton smiled at me.  
“but you always do things for me” i bit my lip.  
“that's because i love you” Anton blew me a kiss then ordered me the strawberry shortcake with double whipped cream.  
“let me spoil you” Anton offered.  
“okay then” i smiled slyly.  
“how about chocolate cake, vanilla ice cream with chocolate chips and chocolate sauce” i smiled.  
“for you anything” Anton smiled.  
“so tell me about your day” i took a bite out of a strawberry.  
Anton told me about his day and about Gareth and his new girlfriend.

Chapter 13

Anton has been on edge all morning, he thinks its a bad thing Russal has not been setting traps for us all over school.  
“If memory serves me correctly Russal always takes a day or two to set his final attack in motion, what he is planning is much worse than that poison or cutting ropes so lights fall on you” Anton's eyes turned dark with worry of my safety.  
“don't worry what ever it is we can handle it” i kissed his cheek then went to class, after today i get two days off.  
Classes was good and work was even better, i got more tips today as well as my wage slip.  
I went back to my Dorm room and into my room to count up the money i have saved up.  
I rolled up my notes and wrapped a elastic band around then and put then in my money box.  
My phone ringed the second time today and yet again it was my Mum.  
“hello Mum” i sighed.  
“hey honey anything new happen today?” Mum asked with her voice in that nervous tone, what was she so worried about.  
“Mum, what's wrong seriously?” i asked her.  
“nothings wrong i just worry about you that's all” Mum told me.  
After our call i took a bath and got under my covers.

I just laid there and thought about how my stay at Seven Moons Academy has been going and i must say it's been good ,apart from Russal it's been good.  
Anton has turned my life upside down but in a good way, i heard Anton climb through my window. He sat next to me and stroked my hair soothingly.  
How he cares for me makes my heart soften.  
The next morning Anton was gone but there was a red rose in his place.  
I put the rose in a little vase then had breakfast and got my self ready for the day ahead.  
Anton sent a box of chocolates to my room with a little card with it, i opened the little card and read it.

Good morning Sawyer

I hope you have a good day, i wish i could be there with you but i am going to track down Russal but do not fear for me.  
I will soon be with you.

Love Anton

“that smooth talking Vampire is going to make my heart burst on of these days” i mumbled to my self with a big smile plastered on to my face.  
I lounged on my bed and ate my chocolates, these were different from the last ones, these were more creamy.  
I did little jobs for our Dorm room most of the day by the time i got back i was a little tired.  
I looked at the time and frowned, wasn't Anton supposed to be back by now? I wondered to my self.  
I found a letter on my pillow with black ink written on it.

Come to Gallows road at midnight tonight i have Anton and if you do what i say he shall be unharmed.

Russal.

My heart wrenched in pain for Anton, i got changed then looked at the time i had a hour until i had to leave, that hour was the longest.  
I left and went to Gallows road, Gallows road was a mess it was a part of the town they haven't gotten around to fixing up yet. I bet most places had their very own Gallows road.  
I looked up to see a lot of scaffolding but there were white bright lights dotted around.  
“Ah our star attraction has arrived!” Russal boomed, Russal was standing on a metal bar.  
“where is Anton?” i asked him.  
“close by” Russal spoke cryptically.  
“you know what tonight i feel very generous, i will give you a chance to save Anton and take him back to you unless you do not think he is worth the trouble then you can run along” Russal smiled all too pleasantly for my liking.  
“he is worth everything to me” i told him.  
“very well my dear there he is” Russal looked up, i looked up with him and the air was knocked out of me and my heart clenched painfully.

Above us was a black coffin with a metal hook on the top of it, the hook was attached to a thick rope and the rope was a tied to a long piece of metal high above it.  
The coffin was high off the ground.  
“my day started with such promise until Anton tracked me down like a animal and attacked me” Russal sighed at the big drama of loosing a day.  
“you are just like every other vain, self obsessed, too much make up wearing little girls out there, you are only after money with Anton” Russal shook his head in disgust.  
“i don't need your approval” i snapped at him.  
“okay then don't prove it to me but prove it to your self that you love him truthfully and that your not just after his money, rescue him” Russal nodded at the coffin, Russal then sat back and uncorked his bottle of drink.  
I looked up at the coffin, it was too high off the ground to just jump so that was out.  
I looked up at the metal bar that the rope was tied to, i ran my eyes along it to see it was attached to scaffolding that was holding up a very fragile building, there is a very big chance that if I'm not careful i could send it crashing down then both Anton and myself will be dead.  
There was another building that was a lot more stable that was also covered in scaffolding, i would have to be careful if this was going to work.  
I slowly climbed up the second building being very careful not to fall.  
Once i reached up a reasonable height, i was in distance of the coffin, i held on to a metal bar and leaned out and tried to reach for it, even that my hardest to stretch my hand, it was at least a foot away.  
I sighed and tried to think of another to get to him.  
Russal was still sitting on his chair drinking from his big bottle.  
I climbed up higher so i was above the coffin, i stood on the edge of the bar.  
I gave a prayer to the Vampire gods to give me luck.  
I took a deep breath and jumped , my arms out to catch on to the coffin, my hands connected to the coffin but slipped.  
That sneaky Russal covered the coffin in some kind of slippery liquid.  
I came crashing to the floor, luckily i was okay, i was covered in scratches and many bruises will come but i was okay.  
“did you really think it was going to be that easy?” Russal drawled.  
“maybe you should get up and go back to the Academy before you get really hurt” Russal suggested.  
“no thank you” i said politely, i got up and looked up at the coffin.  
Maybe jumping was not the best idea, if i did connect with it at such force the coffin and the scaffolding could go crashing down as well.  
I looked up at the fragile building again, only at a last resort will i climb that thing.  
I stood there and thought of any idea but none came to mind the only think i could think of is climbing that building.  
Around me was piles of rubbish, why they haven't cleaned this place up is beyond me.  
I hunted around an found items to soften the blow if i fell again, there was loads of mattresses and other soft things, i placed them on the floor and very, very slowly climbed the fragile building until i reached the top, i could see in front of me was the metal bar holding the coffin.  
“Sawyer think this through if you fall you might break a bone, isn't that worth more than a single person?” Russal's voice echoed.  
“no” i whispered and began to walk across the bar almost falling twice, Russal was out of his seat and on the ground watching me.  
“you can turn back” Russal suggested.   
“just to suggest that clearly shows me how much your brain comprehensives love” i grabbed the rope and started to climb to the coffin.  
I reached the coffin, i leaned down to reach the coffin door.  
“Anton I'm here” i smiled lightly as my hand touched the coffin door.  
The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, my fangs came out and my smile disappeared.

I looked up but it was too late, a big crack sounded.   
The scaffolding broke and so did the rope holding the coffin, i move fast, i put the coffin under me hoping that my body would soften the blow to Anton.  
“Sawyer!” Russal gasped.  
I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head then everything went black.  
I was still alive i knew that, because i was in and out of consciousness the first couple of hours.  
The first time i was looking down at the coffin, the second the coffin again, third some one was digging me out of the rumble.  
The forth i could hear voices, i knew it was some ones voice but i guess in my weak state it just wouldn't link to a memory of where i heard the voice before.  
Once i finally woke up for real i was in hospital bay of the Academy, or more famously known by students sick bay.  
The first thought that entered my mind was Anton was dead, i knew he was, i may have softened the blow but he took a big hit to the floor.  
I blinked up and saw a man, a doctor holding a clipboard, he then looked at me and smiled warmly.  
“how are you feeling Sawyer?” the nice doctor asked.  
“good i think” i mumbled.  
“you have a very bruised bone in the arm and your leg is fractured but if you drank more blood before this happened you would be better, the nurse will come and give you some blood to drink okay” the Doctor explained.  
“thank you” i whispered.  
“no problem” he smiled then left.  
“Anton” i whispered then fell back in to darkness.

I woke up again later on, a kind looking nurse was checking my leg and arms.  
“you feeling better?” the nurse asked me.  
“i don't know it's still a bit early for me” i replied, my voice sounded so strained.  
I touched my cheek to find it was wet, was i crying in my sleep?.  
“you must have had a bad dream you kept saying some one called Anton was dead” the nurse told me then left.  
“I'm glad you are okay” a familiar voice said beside me, i looked to my right to see Anton sitting on a chair next to the bed.  
“your alive” i gasped.  
“I'm fine” Anton stroked my hair, he looked better than fine he looked great not a scratch on him.  
“how is it your not hurt?” i asked him.  
“i wasn't in the coffin, Russal knocked me round the head and tied me to a metal bar in the shadows, i watched him set the coffin up and explained how he was going to prove you was just like every other girl” Anton explained.  
“how i forgot it was strange, i know why he was after us, you see a when we was starting out in high school Russal was dating a girl, but she was only using him to get to me once Russal found that out he never trusted a girl since” Anton told me.  
“that's why he was doing those things to prove to you i was just like that girl” i frowned.  
“he never thought in a million years you would be so heroic” Anton's eyes turned dark as he looked at me.  
“I'm upset with you, you risked your life like that you could of died Sawyer” Anton's voice was cold.  
“to save you it was a risk i was willing to take” i mumbled softly.  
“to see you try so hard was so, i can't find the words and then to see that rope snap, my heart almost jumped out of my chest and then to see you throw your self in font of the metal and bricks to save me, i almost broke my bones trying to get free” Anton's face was so troubled and wrecked with worry.  
“Anton I'm fine now” i smiled up at him.  
“the school thinks it was an accident i told them a very good cover up story i thought you wouldn't want to explain all this annoyance” Anton kissed my cheek and gave me a bottle of blood.

Chapter 14

A week later i felt as good as new, Anton was very protective around me, i still find it so sweet how careful he is with me.  
Mum is still calling me up and worrying about some one calling me.  
I opened the door of our Dorm room to go out to see some one had painted on our door in big scary words “watch your back Anya”.  
I called Renee and Anya to the Dorm to show them this once they was here they looked at the door in shock.  
“do you know any one that doesn't like you?” i asked her.  
“not really, some people dislike me but not enough to do this” Anya looked at the words.  
“excuse me is this floor three?” a man asked behind us, the man looked oddly familiar.  
“yes this is floor three” Renee replied.  
“is this the room where Sawyer Gallows stays at?” the man pointed to our room.  
“yes why?” i asked.  
“my name is Emmett Gallows” he told us, i could feel my body go still and numb.  
“I'm Sawyers Dad” he introduced himself.  
“I am Sawyer” i told him through numb lips.  
He smiled at me softly.  
“yes i should of known from your hair and eyes, just like mine” he smiled lightly as he looked at me.  
Yes he did have black hair like mine and the same eyes, it was like a older male version of me.  
“i must talk to you may i come in?” Dad asked me.  
I nodded and showed him the living room.  
“take a seat I'll get us some blood” i told him, my lips still felt numb.  
Dad sat down on the sofa, Anya and Renee left to give us some alone time.  
I gave him his bottle and sat opposite him.  
“okay where do i start” Dad placed his bottle on the hand and linked his fingers together, i frowned at that little movement, i always did that when i was worried or thinking.  
“i did try to get in contact with you, i sent you gifts and cards but there was things in the way . . . .” Dad went on and on but i didn't hear him, what was he talking about trying to contact me?, what gifts?, what cards?  
“what gifts?” i asked him.  
“the snow globe” Dad told me, he noticed the frown on my face then frowned him self.  
“the books?” he asked, i shook my head.  
“the gingerbread house on your sixth birthday?” he looked at me for confirmation.  
“no i didn't get any gifts” i told him.  
“i knew she wouldn't let me see you but, she didn't give you my gifts?” Dad shook his head completely shocked.  
“i don't know what your talking about” i shook my head.  
“why haven't you come to see me up till now?” i asked him through a strained voice.  
“don't you remember?, your Mum asked you loads of times if you wanted to see me but she told me you said no” Dad told me.  
What?, Mum knew he was trying to contact me, she lied to him, she never asked me anything.  
I lunged to the bath room and threw up, Dad rushed in after me and kept my hair out of my face.  
I washed my face and hands and looked up at my Dad.  
“thank you, i just felt very sick” i could wee my face was pale from the mirror.  
“it's understandable” Dad reasoned, we went back in to the front room to discuss this new development.  
“Mum didn't ask me anything” i shook my head.  
“i thought you didn't want me” i told him as a tear slipped from my eye.  
“oh no, no, no i wanted you believe me i wanted to be your Dad through out your childhood” Dad came over and sat next to me, i knew he was telling the truth and this wasn't some lie.  
“this explains her calls here she was frightened some one was going to contact me” i told him.  
“i told her enough was enough i wanted to see you face to face and that i wanted to hear it from you” Dad looked at me through the same eyes I've got.  
“Dad” i wrenched out of my mouth.   
“god I've been longing to say that for so long” tears fell from my eyes.  
“and I've been longing to hear you say it” he told me, i threw myself in to his arms and hugged him hard, he held me tightly.  
“i can't believe i have my daughter back” Dad wrenched out.

We continued to have a long conversation, Dad wanted to know every thing I've been doing, i told him about my childhood and about the Seven Moons Academy.  
“my daughter in one of the most famous school's ever built” Dad laughed breathlessly.   
“i still can't believe it” i shook my head.  
“not that i don't believe what your saying or anything but it's just a shock” i said.  
“please you don't have to explain any thing, I'm staying at a hotel just off campus for a few days, here's my number” Dad gave me a little card with his name and number on it.  
“i have to go but talk to you really soon” Dad kissed the top of my head then left.  
Once i closed the door, my vision turned red, my Mum as Renee would put it was going to be on business end of a hissy fit.  
I punched in her number on my mobile and pressed it to my ear.  
After a second she picked up.  
“hey honey” Mum greeted me, her voice was still nervous, she better be nervous.  
“hey Mum, did you do anything new today?” i asked her innocently.  
“no nothing, you?” Mum asked me.  
“yes some thing new happened today, Anya my room mate has made a rival” i told her.  
“that's too bad” i sensed she was frowning.  
“another thing happened too, Dad dropped by” i said, there was a cold pause.  
“okay before you get angry with me i did it for your own good” Mum said.  
“how was it for my own good?” i snapped at her.  
“you only did it to be viscous, Dad has never done anything bad to my memory” how could my Mum keep him away.  
As we started to have a big fight on the phone, she kept making her self look even worse.  
“do you think my ex boyfriend would have been with me if your Dad was around?” Mum asked me.  
“what!, you mean you kept Dad away so you could sleep around, you go through boyfriend like you go through tops!” i yelled at her.  
The fight got even more heated and went on for hours.  
“you know what i am sick to death of listening to you whine about your relationship's no wonder they can't stand you your selfish, vain, gold digging and your a brat, it's all ways you, you, you and no one else can talk about there problems because you switch off” i snarled.  
Our fight went on until i got physically tired.  
I hanged up the phone and took and bath then got to bed.  
I was so exhausted after today, finding my Dad really wanted me and my fight with my Mum.  
I had the best sleep of my life, once i woke up i wasn't tired in the slightest.  
Anton was leaned up against the wall just out side my Dorm room.  
“good morning Sawyer” Anton greeted me, i hugged him tightly.  
“good morning Anton” i kissed his lips softly.  
“how have you been?” Anton asked.  
“busy, i have a few things to catch you up on” i told him, Anton tucked my hand in the crook of his arm, Anton walked me to class as i brought him up to date with my life.  
“you don't seem overwhelmed at all” Anton noted.  
“i guess I'm just emotionally tired of being overwhelmed” i said.  
Luckily there was no tests today and all of my work was quite easy.  
Boss was in a good mood and i was very surprised to see Dad sitting at one of the tables.  
“hey Dad” i greeted him, he looked up in surprise.  
“you work here?” Dad asked me, he looked utterly surprise.  
“yes it's good work with good pay” i assured him.  
“I'm proud of you, having a job while your juggling your school work” Dad smiled at me.  
“what would you like?” i asked.  
“coffee please” Dad requested, i came back with his order and his bill.  
I got back to work, Julian and one of the other waitresses was in today.  
“who was that man you was serving?” Julian asked me.  
“that's my Dad” i told him.  
Julian looked over at him and smiled then looked at me.  
“he does look a lot like you, the hair, the eyes, the face” Julian smiled at me.  
“i hear that a lot” i smiled back.  
I did the washing up, dried the plates and put them all away.  
I kept looking at Dad while he wasn't noticing, he was like me in so many ways.  
Like the way he stroked his chin while he was thinking, the way he moved, talked and breathed was the same as me. What did i get from my Mum? I wondered to my self.  
Dad left after a while, i finished up at work and Anton came to pick me up.  
“let me take you out, why don't you go back to your room and get changed I'll be there soon” Anton offered, i nodded and went off to get changed, i put on a light pink, plain dress and tied my hair up.  
Anton arrived half hour later, he twirled me to get a better look at me.  
“you look stunning” Anton whispered in my ear.  
“and your perfect” i wrapped my arms around him.  
“I'm honoured” Anton kissed my hand tenderly.  
Anton took me to a hill, we laid in the grass and watched the stars.  
“Anton you really think I'm beautiful don't you?” i asked.  
“of course i do, why?” Anton rose a eye brow.  
“because a lot of the time i don't feel beautiful” i told him.  
“i feel like I'm not good enough for you” i confessed.  
Anton dragged me over to him and held me close.  
“don't ever think that, you are a stunning beauty, you grace this earth with your angel face and your bright mind, you are a gift to Immortal kind and to me” Anton tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.  
“my lovely Sawyer you are perfect, from your shiny locks to your tiny feet” Anton kissed my lips softly, i ran my fingers through his hair as we kissed.  
Our date was perfect, the food, the drinks, the romantic music that flowed through the air.  
“you smell like honey and nectar” Anton breathed in my scent.  
“i could track you from miles away with just this scent, you are unique to the world” Anton stroked my hair as me cuddled me.  
“your going to make me sleepy” i mumbled.  
“sleep then i will tuck you into bed, do not worry you are safe with me” Anton hushed me.  
“well only if your sure” i yawned lightly and snuggled my head in to his chest and fell deeply in to sleep.  
I woke up to the nicest feeling, i felt loved and i felt like i was being held in a angel's wing.  
I nuzzled the pillow, so soft and plump.  
I cracked a eye open to see one it was still a few hours until i had to get up and two i was Anton's room and in his bed.  
I looked over to see Anton cuddling me while he slept.  
I closed my eyes and went back to sleep, i couldn't help but think of how safe i felt and how right it was me being in his arms.

Light music danced over my ears as i was twirled around a ball room in a ball gown by Anton, he was wearing a tailor made black suit.  
“you look stunning Sawyer” Anton danced with me.  
“thank you, you look handsome”i laid my head on his chest as he twirled me around the floor, there was no one in the ball room but us.  
Little snow flakes rained lightly from the ceiling.  
“it's snowing” i commented.  
“yes it's snowing for you” Anton kissed my cheek.

Chapter 15

My Dad came to visit me a lot over the last couple of days and Mum has stopped calling me.  
But my school work and work at the Café has been great and Anton has been more than perfect, i swear he is straight from one of my dreams.  
I some times wonder if he really is real, that i might be dreaming and i will wake up any second to realise that he was just my imagination.  
“what are you thinking about?” Anton asked me, snapping me back out of my thoughts.  
We were sat under a tree enjoying each other's company.  
“just how lucky i am to have found you” i smiled up at him.  
“ah lovely Sawyer it was i who found you, i noticed you before those fan girls as you call it was bothering you, i find you so fascinating the way you move, the way you talk and breath, it's like you are straight out of my dreams” Anton murmured.  
My lips parted in shock, it was like he read my mind.  
“Sawyer are you okay?” Anton asked me, i cupped his face and kissed him passionately.  
“I'm so lucky” i murmured back to him and began to kiss him again.  
Anton's lips were so soft and gentle that it made the kiss even sweeter, Anton held my nape as he kissed my lips.  
“now continue telling me about this Witches Plane you want to visit” Anton leaned his back against a tree while holding me in his arms.  
“I've all ways wanted to go but never had the opportunity” i told him.  
Anton suddenly went all tense.  
“what's wrong?” i asked him.  
“can't you feel that?” Anton asked me, i frowned then i did feel it, the unsteady feeling i got when the dome broke, when i tried to save Anton and when Russal tried to kill me.  
Some thing bad was going to happen.  
“well, well, well I'm so glad to see you looking so happy especially since you made my brother run away with his tail in between his legs, but Russal always has been spineless” a female voice spoke out of the shadows.  
“Katie come out where i can see you” Anton demanded.  
Out of the shadows stepped a girl who looked a lot like Russal, she could very well be his twin.  
“what happened between me and Russal is none of your business, he saw that he was wrong and you should to” Anton spoke firmly.  
“you never change always thinking your right, no matter i will soon pound that out of you” Katie's fangs came out, a rush of protectiveness arose inside me.  
I bared my fangs at her, Katie pounced at Anton but i lunged at her and tackled her to the ground.  
We push each other away and stood on our feet opposite each other.  
“you better watch your back Academy girl” Katie growled and disappeared.  
“Sawyer you could have been hurt” Anton told we once he reached me.  
“you protected me you deserve protection to” i kissed his cheek.  
“you are wonderful” Anton chuckled.  
“thank you” i smiled.  
Anton walked me back to my room.  
I guess the peace and quite would not of lasted, first Russal, then my Mum and now this Katie.  
I owe Anton, he protected me now i get to protect him besides i want to prove to him how much i love him.  
I took a long hot shower then i got changed in to my night wear.  
I sat at my desk and did all of my home work, there shouldn't be a test any time soon but just in case i was going to make sure i was up to date with my work.  
After all of my work i went in to the main room to say good night to Renee and Anya.  
Renee was painting her toe nails and Anya was reading a book.  
“good night you two” i said.  
“good night” they both said.  
“oh by the way your Mum gave me a message to give to you” Renee told me as she painted her nails blue.  
“what did she say?” i asked.  
“she said that you need to make arrangements to pick up your stuff” Renee told me.  
“i can't believe it she is throwing me out” i gasped.  
“is this because you found out the truth?” Renee asked.  
I told Renee and Anya about my Dad coming back.  
“yes it might just be, i have no other family who will hold my things and it doesn't sound right me asking if my Dad if he could take care of them because we only just met” i shook my head tiredly.  
“but i have no choice, i have no room to store my things, i will ask my Dad tomorrow” i didn't think it was right asking for a favour this early in our relationship but i had no choice.

The next morning i asked Dad if he would meet up with me for breakfast.  
I sat in a Café waiting for my Dad to arrive.  
My Dad arrived five minutes after i did, he sat opposite me, he looked happy that i asked him to breakfast.  
“hey Sawyer” Dad greeted me.  
“hey, how are you?” i asked.  
“I'm good, how about you?” Dad asked me.  
“not so great, Dad i have a favour to ask and i want you not to say anything until i tell you everything” i said to him.  
Dad linked his fingers together and waited for me to start.  
“as you know Mum and i had a fight about her keeping you from me, now she is resorting to being spiteful and she is giving a small amount of time until i collect my things and put them some where and if i don't i have no doubt she will throw them all away” i began.  
“so that is where my favour comes in, i ask of you to keep my things safe for me of course i don't think this arrangement will be free so i will pay you every week to take care of my things, please don't think of this as a family favour think of it as a business deal” i finished.  
“i accept” Dad said instantly once i was finished.  
“but a change to the deal, the figure your going to give me every week has to be sliced in half” Dad offered to me.  
“okay” i nodded.  
“please don't think any less of me because i have asked a favour so early in to our relationship” i looked up at him.  
“Sawyer don't think anything of it, i want to do this for you” Dad insisted that he but me breakfast.  
“nice uniform” Dad commented.  
“thank you” i smiled at him.  
“what do you do for a living?” i asked him.  
“i own a few holiday resorts, spa's and all that sort of stuff” Dad told me.  
“must be hard work” i nodded.  
“it was when i was building it from scratch but now it's more fun, i have all the funds to play about with them as i like, i feel it's more like a fun game than any thing else, but yes it does have it's hard points” Dad agreed.  
“and how is the Academy?” Dad asked me.  
“i am in the top ten in my class” i told him.  
“I'm very impressed” Dad beamed at me, pride spilling out of his body language.  
“so do you . . . have a boyfriend?” Dad asked awkwardly.  
“it's okay to ask me that, I'm not like most girls who are very up tight about that part of my life” i told him, Dad rose his eye brows at how grown up i was.  
“and yes i do” the waiter gave us our order, i ordered cold water and a apple and Dad ordered the same.  
“what is his name?” Dad asked me.  
“Anton Beloved” i smiled lightly at him. I took a bite out of my apple while Dad told me about his home.  
“i have a spare room for guests but i will put your things in there” Dad informed me.  
“thank you” i said.  
After our breakfast i headed off to my first class.  
Anton sat beside me for my first lesson.  
“where's the teacher?” i asked Anton.  
“i don't know” Anton replied with a frown.  
“how was your morning?” i asked him.  
“very good, I've made great progress with my new book, how was your morning?” Anton turned the conversation over to me.  
“i had breakfast with my Dad, he asked if i had a boyfriend” i told him.  
“oh what did you tell him?” Anton looked at me.  
“i said yes” i replied, Anton blinked then frowned.  
“what's wrong?” i asked.  
“well most girls wouldn't want to tell their Dad that they are in a relationship but of course your not a normal girl” Anton held my hand under the desk as we worked.

After classes were over Anton took me for a walk around campus.  
“i missed you this morning” i told Anton, he smiled and kissed my hand.  
“i missed you too” Anton looked into my eyes in that dreamy way that made my head go all foggy.  
“sickening that's what you two are” Katie's voice rang out.  
I sighed and shook my head, why can't me and Anton have two minutes with just ourselves? I asked my self.  
Katie stood in front of us, i didn't know who she was glaring at more me or Anton.  
What did i do to her?.  
“i see you have kept the Academy girl” Katie snorted.  
“what's your problem really i understand that your jealous because you have all the morals of a ally cat and your green with envy about the fact I'm still a virgin and you are a breeding ground for a STD” i shook my head at her.  
“your a embarrassment to women” i told her.  
Katie looked at me then turned her attention to Anton.  
“do you know where my brother is?” she asked.  
“no, he is out collecting his thoughts, he should be by him self to think things through” Anton said.  
“your a liar” Katie snapped.  
“is she all ways this childish?” i asked Anton.  
“yes” Anton replied.  
“i am not childish” Katie gasped.  
“then why are you acting like a three year old?” i asked.  
“i told you to watch your back” Katie reminded me.  
“what ever” i sighed and walked off with Anton.  
“you don't like girls do you?” Anton smiled at me.  
“i don't like most of them because they behave like Katie” i told him.  
“can't blame you people are put off by that hideous attitude” Anton agreed.  
“how are you feeling?” Anton asked me.  
“okay, a bit tired but okay” i told him.  
“what about you?” i asked.  
“I'm okay but I'm worried about you” Anton held my hand softly in his.  
“why?” i frowned.  
“Katie will attack you soon” Anton told me.  
“let her, i may look small but i can fight, i will be able to protect myself” i promised.  
“only if your sure but still I'm going to protect you as well” Anton said firmly.  
“i like it when you protect me” i smiled.  
“most girls would get all defensive and say that they are stronger enough to protect them selves and that I'm being sexist” Anton said.  
“i know all about those kind of people, if you are offering help I'm going to take it, besides how many other girls get to have a handsome hero protecting them” i smiled shyly up at him.  
Anton wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up off the floor.  
“what did i ever do to deserve a pretty Vampire like you?” Anton asked me in awe.  
“just being the perfect person as you are” i smiled.  
Anton kissed my lips passionately, i kissed him back with the same passion.

Chapter 16

Today is my day off of lessons and work, Dad called me and ever so gently asked me if he could meet my boyfriend.  
“unless you think it's me being to pushy” Dad murmured on the other end of the phone.  
“not at all, Anton will be happy to meet you, i will call him and arrange a date, when are you free?” i asked.  
“tonight, tomorrow and next two free weeks” Dad told me.  
“great i will call him and ask” i promised.  
“what did i do to get such a understanding grown up daughter like you?” Dad asked me.  
“i guess your just lucky” i laughed.  
“okay i have to go my Sawyer speak to you soon” i could hear him shuffling papers.  
“okay talk to you soon, i will send you a message when i find out a date, bye Dad” i smiled lightly, i liked the sound of that.  
“bye Sawyer” i hung up then i punched in Anton's number.  
I waited while i heard a ringing sound.  
“hello” Anton's voice rumbled at the end of the phone.  
“hi Anton” i greeted.  
“why isn't this a surprise” i could hear him smiling.  
“i have a favour to ask” i told him.  
“lets hear it” Anton chuckled.  
“if it wouldn't bother you my Dad wants to have dinner with you and me, would you want to?” i asked.  
“sure, is he free tonight? at 7:00” Anton asked me.  
“yes he is” i stammered, their minds worked a lot alike.  
“why don't we have dinner at The Swan” Anton offered.  
“okay i will send a message to my Dad” we said our good byes then i hung up and sent Dad a message.  
I took out a dark blue dress to wear at The Swan, The Swan was a beautiful restaurant and it deserved my best dress.  
I took a shower and dried my hair, Dad sent me a message back saying that he will meet us at The Swan.  
I got dressed and brushed my hair then later on i left to go to the Swan.  
Anton was waiting for me at the front of The Swan, he was wearing black trousers, dark blue shirt, i could see the Dragon charm i got him around his neck.  
He would be very pleased that i was wearing the white flower he got me was in my hair, on my hair pony tail.  
Anton looked at me and smiled brightly at me.  
“you look stunning” Anton gave me a fanged smile as he kissed my hand.  
“you please me by wearing that flower” Anton gave me a wicked smile.  
“and you please me by wearing that Dragon charm” i smiled up at him.  
“lets go” Anton offered me his arm and i gladly took it.  
We entered the restaurant to see the host beam as he saw us, he was even more happy to see us once we told him our names, he brought us to the best table in the place where my Dad was sitting at.  
“Dad this is Anton, Anton this is my Dad” i introduced them.  
Dad stood up and gave Anton a big smile and shook his hand, so sweet Dad was trying his best to make a good first impression.  
“it's good to meet you Mr Gallows” Anton greeted him.  
“ah please call me Emmett and I've heard so much about you” Dad beamed at Anton.  
We all sat down and made polite conversation.  
“so Emmett what do you do?” Anton asked.  
“i own a resort and a Spa or two not much to make my name famous but i love what i do” Dad told him.  
“dinner is on me” Dad insisted.  
We all ordered the boozy prawn stir fry and home made lemonade to start with.  
I watched as Anton and Dad hit it off and even made each other laugh.  
“Sawyer you never told me Anton had such a quick wit” Dad wiped a tear of laughter from his eye.  
“please tell me another story about you as a teenager” Anton suggested.  
“oh you have heard my best stories” Dad patted his chest.  
“I'm sure that's not true, i bet you have hundreds of stories worth their weight in gold” Anton smiled.  
“okay i think i remember one you will like, on my second year of this very respectable school a few friends of mine and myself was not happy with the school dress code, we wore the most hideous clothes so we decided to fight against it, so the day we went in to our first class of the second year we wore nothing but our school ties” Dad told us, my hand covered my mouth in shock.  
“oh my god you did that!” i gasped.  
“yes and more amazingly enough we wasn't expelled, instead the students made us heads of the student board and we changed the uniforms in to a better style” Dad grinned.  
“you were wild in school” i laughed.  
“oh yes i was very rebellious but to a certain extent i would never get my self expelled or worse shipped home to my Mother, the woman gave me life and dear god if i was expelled she would of taken it back” Dad laughed.  
Once our first course was done, he ordered our main course.  
Anton and Dad had duck breast with sage and black pepper and i ordered lamb with a twist.  
This was shaping up to be the best meal of my life.  
Dad continued telling us stories about his school years which i thoroughly enjoyed.  
“i think the most outrageous thing i have ever done must be when i ran in to my head mistresses office in nothing but my school blazer, i did get detention for the rest of my school days” Dad admitted.  
“what about you Anton what's your most outrageous moment?” Dad asked.  
“well it would have to be a race around my families house in heels” Anton said.  
“you wore heels” i chuckled.  
“me and my friends wanted to see if girls were telling the truth about that they couldn't run in heels so we made a race of it and found out it is both stupid and dangerous to run in heels, i broke my wrist” Anton told us.  
“and you Sawyer?” Dad asked me.  
“i don't think i have done any thing outrageous” i smiled.  
“you must be joking” Dad took a sip of his wine.  
“i don't think she is, your daughter is very well behaved” Anton praised me.  
“there must be some thing, any thing” Dad prompted.  
“well okay the most outrageous thing i have ever done is steal a pencil from school” i told him.  
Dad and Anton looked at each other and burst out laughter.  
“ooooh calm down” Dad teased.  
“i don't think it counts if i took the pencil back the next day i did feel guilty” i rubbed my chin trying to think if it qualified but that only made them laugh harder.  
“oh god Sawyer” Dad wiped a tear of laughter from his eye as Anton put his hand on his chest, calming his laughter.  
“what did i ever do to deserve you?” Dad asked himself.  
Anton looked at me with knew found respect and love, he gave me that look so i knew he was thinking the same question Dad had just spoke of.  
“now for dessert, my Mother once told me that your choice of dessert described your personality” Dad told me.  
Dad ordered the lemon sponge with toffee, while me and Anton had raspberry shortcake.  
“i see you two are more alike than you two think” Dad observed as we ate our food.  
Once our meal was over she lingered at the table sipping lemonade and talking.  
Soon the night was over, Dad said good bye to me and shook Anton's hand.  
I hugged my Dad good bye and then Anton walked me back to my Dorm.

“did you have a good night?” i asked Anton.  
“a very good night, your Dad is brilliant i would of thought he would make a big deal out of me being with his daughter but he was completely calm about it” Anton noted.  
“he was very happy to meet you” i hugged Anton's arm as we walked.  
“were you happy?” Anton asked.  
“of course” i looked up at Anton, he ran his fingers through my hair until the light pressure of his finger tips against my scalp made my eyes shut.  
“then your happiness is all that matters to me” Anton pulled me close so he could kiss my lips ever so softly.  
“your a wonderful kisser” i told him, Anton brushed his lips against my cheek.  
“my ego will be the size of a air balloon at this rate” Anton chuckled.  
“but it's true” i murmured.  
“you make me so strong” Anton set in to kissing me some more then he pulled away with a light groan.  
“you better get to bed” Anton stood up straight.  
“did i do some thing wrong?” i asked.  
“no but if i keep kissing you i won't stop until morning” Anton confessed.  
“i love you too” i kissed his cheek then went up to my room.  
I took a wash then tucked my self in bed with a good book, a romance about a strong, domineering Werewolf and a sweet, powerful Witch.  
My eye lids began to get very heavy as i turned to page thirty, i rubbed my eyes then placed my book on my bed side table then laid down and slipped in to a deep sleep.  
Just before i fell to sleep i pondered how lucky i was, loving Dad, perfect boyfriend, one of the best schools in the world and of course the greatest opportunities i could get from the Academy.

The next day was very easy, not very hard work and not many customer's, a good day by all accounts.  
I went to visit Anton at his Dorm room.  
“why hello” Anton greeted me at his door.  
“hello to you to” i smiled up at him, Anton brought me inside and gave me a bottle of blood.  
“hows your book coming along?” i asked.  
“it's okay, a few ideas nothing too great” Anton sat back down on his desk chair.  
I opened my mouth to ask Anton some thing but i was cut off as Katie gave us a surprise appearance, she was sitting on the windowsill.  
“why if it isn't the happy couple” okay that's, I'm sick to death of always having to share my happy days with some nasty piece of work.  
I put my bottle down removed my ring and necklace and then lunged at Katie knocking her clean off the windowsill and out of the window with me.  
“back off Academy girl this is none of your business” Katie spat out, she looked like she had more hatred toward me that Anton.  
“the hell it isn't Anton's mine” i snarled at her, Katie growled at me.  
“please” Katie snorted.  
“you jealous i can get some one but you can't you cheap piece of trash” i snarled, that hit a nerve with her.  
Katie launched herself at me, i hit her across the face sending her flying.  
Anton jumped from the window.  
I took out all the anger i have felt since i came here, all the frustration, all the stress and it was all Russal's and Katie's fault.  
Katie tried to play dirty and throw mud in my face, i slipped out of the way fast and kicked the back of her legs sending her falling to the floor.  
I picked up a fallen branch and hit the back of her head with it.  
We continued to fight ruthlessly, sending punches and scratches and many many bruises.  
“you sneaky little leach” Katie swore, i jumped up and kicked her in the face breaking her nose.  
“who's the leach now” i spat.  
Soon Katie was knocked out.  
I breathed heavily and wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth.  
“god i love you” Anton groaned behind me.  
“what?” i asked.   
Anton pulled me in to his arms and looked in to my eyes.  
“i knew you were strong but, wow i haven't met a girl who can take care of her self like you can and still wants the protection of their boyfriend, your perfect” Anton kissed up my hand.

Chapter 17

Anton showered me with attention and flowers, my bed room had two vases of flowers, one was pink and yellow carnations and the other was white roses.  
“you spoil me you really do” i shook my head with a smile.  
“this is what you deserve” Anton informed me.  
“you don't think your good enough do you?” Anton sighed.  
“i can't help it” i looked down sadly, Anton gripped my chin and turned my face to look at him.  
“i dreamed of finding you, the one and only love of my life, we're not like humans you and i we are Immortals our emotions are heightened” Anton stroked my cheek.  
“a Immortal gets one mate, one person they can share every thing with and you are my mate” Anton told me.  
“your shining raven hair that matches mine, your stunning eyes that piece my soul with wonder every time i see them, your loving personality that is so passionate it should be a crime to insult you and of course your soul your very being is a honour to this Immortal world” Anton declared to me.  
“i love Sawyer Gallows, i will protect you to my dying breath” Anton vowed.  
“i love you to Anton Beloved, your both my mate and my idol” i told him.  
“i just can't believe i found you after so long” Anton kissed my cheek softly.  
“neither can i” i breathed.

For the rest of the day we stayed by each others side, i laid on my side on Anton's bed while he held me close.  
“I'm so lucky” i mumbled.  
“no I'm the lucky one to be given you” Anton confessed.  
The next day i had a long talk with my Dad on the phone.  
I said good bye and hung up, wow i can't believe what he just offered me.  
“how was your Dad?” Renee asked, she looked over her big text book to see me.  
“Dad just asked me to move in with him, he said that he got a call from Mum saying that she has washed her hands of me so now, on the holidays and that i have no where to live” i told Renee.  
“this is a big thing right?” Renee put her book down.  
“right” i nodded.  
“lets think of this logically, Mum has kicked me out and my only other relative that cares is my Dad, every one on my Mum's side will all back her up so i have no option but i do like my Dad and he is being very kind in letting me do this, i told him i would think about it but it seems logical” i mulled it over.  
“it seems like the smart option” Renee agreed.  
“i guess it's settled” i took a shower then went off to work.  
I wonder what my Dad's house looks like? I wondered.  
I cleaned up all the tables and waited on everyone, there was only one other person working along beside me and that was one of the lazier waitresses. Julian was off sick.  
I juggled a few plates on my hands and arms and placed them neatly on a table with their bill, i can't remember ever working this hard.  
Once every one had left i cleaned up again, i mopped the floor as i thought about moving in with my Dad.  
The Café was closing early today due to a fighting tournament, i was a substitute for a girl called Ginger, just in case i had to change in to my fighting uniform and be by the side lines.

I finished up and got changed in to our school's fighting clothes, there were black shorts for the girls with a black top with the school's logo on them.  
The fighting tournament was going to be in the fighting arena, where all our fighting classes take place.  
The fighting arena was roofless so the moon shined above us, there was little lights all over the arena.  
I sat next to Ginger on the bench, i scanned the crowd and to my surprise Dad was in the front row smiling at me, i guess parents got a letter saying if their child is going to be part of a activity.  
Anton was sat next to me.  
“your part of this?” i asked.  
“yes the teacher spotted me out and begged me to join” Anton chuckled, i noticed the boy's uniform was fighting trousers and no shirt.  
“are you on the front team or are you a substitute?” Anton asked me.  
“substitute” i said.  
“who are you substituting for?” Anton rubbed his hands.  
“Ginger” i smiled, Ginger smiled at that Ginger was so proud of being in the fight, she was the second best girl on the team, first best was Anya.  
“okay ladies and gentlemen this tournament is as old as the school that created it, this tournament is a time honoured tradition and i know this will be just as great as the others before and to come so lets get started” our headmaster spoke boldly.  
“the Seven Moons Academy against the Bones Academy, first off Bradley Lake from the Seven Moons Academy against Rita Chains from the Bones Academy” our sports teacher announced.  
We watched as the first fight started, it started pretty well for our Academy until Rita pulled a fast one on Bradley and sent him flying.  
“bad luck for the first fight for the Seven Moons Academy” a male voice announced on a speaker phone.  
“Rita will be in another fight” Anton explained to me.  
“next up is Ginger Chambers from the Seven Moons Academy against Tina Little from the Bones Academy” i leaned forward, Ginger had been training for ages for this i hope she wins.  
Ginger approached Tina, Tina swiped at Ginger's face but Ginger quickly moved out of the way.  
I frowned, why was Ginger limping?.  
I looked down to see Ginger had a pre-fight injury, how is she going to get a good fight out with that?.  
“Ginger's hurt” i whispered to Anton.  
“she shouldn't of gone on” Anton whispered back.  
We watched as Tina noticed the injury as well, Tina swipe kicked Ginger's leg making her fall and shriek in pain.  
“time out” our fighting teacher called out.  
The teacher examined her leg then quietly talked to her.  
“Sawyer your up” our teacher announced.  
Dad and Anton sat up straight at that.  
As i walked up to the fighting stage i could hear people whispering, asking the person next to them who i was.  
“be careful” Ginger muttered in my ear as the teacher helped her sit on the bench.  
“that was a dishonourable thing swiping her leg” i tutted at Tina.  
“all fair in a fight” Tina shrugged.  
“but all is not fair when it comes to moral fibre” i told her.  
“okay girls, start” a voice rang out.  
I was going to have to muster up every ounce of fighting skill i have learnt over the years.  
We circled each other eyeing each other up.  
I could hear people from her school cheering her one and my class mates cheering me on.  
“who's the boyfriend?” Tina asked, at my frown she rolled her eyes.  
“i gather he is because he is looking at you in such a protective way” Tina said.  
“and how is he looking at you?” i asked.  
“like he would rip my insides out if mark the face he so adores” Tina sighed.  
“love is powerful” i admitted.  
“yes but some times physical strength is even stronger” Tina stopped walking and so did I.  
There was a tension in the air, the cheering stopped i guess the crowd did not know what to make of me and Tina.  
Tina was a fool to think strength was everything.  
Tina was the first to lash out, she aimed for my face but missed.  
Instead of scratching my face she got my arm, i hissed and knocked her to her knees.  
Tina was only warming up, she knocked me to the floor and started to punch my face, i bent my leg and kicked her in the stomach.  
Tina grunted as her back hit the floor.  
“okay Sawyer you've asked for it” Tina muttered and lunged for me, i grabbed her forearms and hit her against the floor, i punched her hard in the face making her see stars.  
Tina gave me a dazed look, i gave her one more hard punch and she was out.  
“Sawyer Gallows won” a voice announced from a speaker.  
The arena cheered loudly as i went back to the bench.  
“are you okay?” Anton asked me.  
“yes I'm fine” i nodded, the teacher put a big plaster over the bleeding scratch on my arm.  
We watched as others went up for their turn.  
Again and again i watched was i noted two people from the Bones Academy kept winning.  
Rita Chains from the first fight and a tall Vampire boy called Aaron Sands.  
“okay now the first fights are out of the way the real fight begins” a male voice announced, the arena cheered loudly at that.  
“real fight?” i frowned.  
“the fights we was in was just a test to see who was strong enough for the real fight” Anton informed me.  
“be careful” Anton warned me.  
“first up Sawyer Gallows against Aaron Sands!” the words boomed through the arena.  
Anton looked both worried and enraged.  
I approached the fighting stage and so did Aaron.  
“okay you two, no dirty fighting” the teacher warned and gave us both a metal bar each.  
“so your representing Seven Moons Academy” Aaron rumbled.  
“yes” i replied.  
Aaron eyed me making Anton growl.  
Aaron was a handsome vampire but Anton was better both in looks and in heart.  
“such a waste” Aaron tutted.  
“what?” i raised a eye brow at him.  
“I'll try not to damage your face” Aaron looked at me in a way that made me stiffen.  
The start alarm rang through the arena.  
“it's not too late to back down you know” Aaron planted a hand on his hip as he eyed me.  
“i was about to say the same thing to you” i held my bar tightly.  
Aaron smirked.  
I swung my bar at Aaron but he dodged it easily.  
“your going to get hurt Sawyer” Aaron swung his bar and hit my hip hard.  
“you know what your problem is your arrogant and that will be your own enemy” i told him and hit his cheek.  
Aaron took a few steps back and touched his cheek.  
“okay maybe i underestimated you” Aaron agreed.  
“but that won't help you win” Aaron came after me then, i dodged some of his blows but i think there is only 55% of my body that has not got bruises on it now.  
“your tired and weak” Aaron raised his bar over me, i was on my knees on the floor breathing heavily.  
“no just playing to your weaknesses” i smiled, his bar came down fast.  
I flipped my bar and hit him hard in the stomach with the end, he grunted and hunched over for a second but a second was all i need to knock him out.  
Aaron saw what i was about to do and hit me in the legs as i hit him over the head.  
We both hit the floor at the same time.  
“draw!” the judges announced, both Academies cheered at that.  
I looked over at Aaron who was being dragged over to his bench, the teacher helped me to our bench and placed a ice pack on my legs.  
“that was one hard blow” Anton checked my legs.  
“I'll be fine, I've come through rougher things than this remember Russal” i smiled as i adjusted the ice pack.  
“i can't forget it, i almost lost you because of that” Anton sighed.  
“it's going to be okay” i ruffled his hair.  
“i know, because if i get a chance up there with Aaron i am going to wipe him out over what he did to you, fight or not i love you” Anton held my hand.  
“i love you too” i kissed his cheek.

We watched as one by one all that was left on the benches was me and Anton on the Seven Moons Academy bench and on the Bones Academy bench there was Rita Chains and Aaron Sands.  
“okay now here is the fight you have all been waiting for two against two!” the crowd went wild.  
Anton lead me up to the fighting stage, i watched as Rita and Aaron approached.  
“do you think we will win?” i asked Anton in a hushed tone.  
“if we work together as a team” Anton nodded.  
“we have never been in a fight side by side before have we?” i mumbled.  
“no but i have a good feeling about this” Anton promised me.  
“no getting all romantic you will be heart broken when i take her as my prize” Aaron interrupted.  
“i think she can make up her own mind and by the way she looks at me i think i have no worries” Anton said firmly.  
“your so handsome when you are being tough” i teased Anton.  
Anton chuckled then granted me one of his most charming smiles.  
“lets get this fight started!” the announcement echoed over the cheers.  
All four of us had a metal bar as a weapon.  
Rita attacked Anton so that meant Aaron was against me.  
“it seems like fate has placed you with me” Aaron smiled.  
“don't get too happy you will be knocked out soon enough” i raised my bar as we fort, hit, whack, slam, hit whack, slam, hit, it when on and on.  
I swiped my bar against Aaron's arm knocking his bar from his hand.  
“go Sawyer!” my class cheered.  
“not so confident now” i raised a eye brow, Aaron smirked and punched me in the face, i fell back and as i did Aaron snatched my bar from my hand to use as his.  
I landed on my backside rubbing my cheek.  
“i hope i didn't leave a bruise i would hate to ruin that lovely face” Aaron murmured.  
“save the lovey dovey crap for some one who cares who you are” i stood up.  
“the sooner i finish this fight the sooner we can date” Aaron approached me.  
Okay that was it now I'm just getting sick of this flirting.  
I punched him hard in the face sending him stumbling back.  
I punched harder, this time in the nose, blood trickled from his nose.  
Anton hit Rita in the face with his bar knocking her to the ground, Rita laid there all dazed.  
“are you okay” Anton appeared beside me.  
“let me take care of Aaron” Anton offered.  
I nodded and went off to fight Rita, Anton narrowed his eyes on Aaron.  
“you think just because i am kind i will not have a dim view on you harassing Sawyer” Anton then lunged to beat sense into Aaron as he did Rita turned her deadly gaze on to Anton intent on hurting him.  
I grabbed Rita by the arm as she lunged toward Anton.  
I punched her but as i did she dragged me to the floor, i punched her again but she hit me me in the face with her bar.  
She held tightly on to her bar and so did i, i raised the bar above her head and sent it crashing down on her head.  
Rita saw stars then so i did it again and surely enough she fell to the floor totally knocked out.  
I picked up the bar and turned to Anton and Aaron.  
They were beating each other harshly.  
I pointed the bar to Aaron's neck and made him stay still, Anton stood beside me.  
“clever girl” Aaron commented, then i struck him over the head and knocked him out.  
The crowd roared with excitement.  
“Seven Moons Academy wins!” those words echoed through the arena.  
Anton sat next to me on the bench.  
“here drink this” Anton handed me a bottle of water.  
I drank hungrily at the sweet water while Anton got the first aid kit ready.  
“your hurt” i choked out as i noticed his poor beaten chest.  
“i will be fine, here let me fix you” Anton cleaned my cuts while i washed away the blood from his chest with a wet cloth.  
“i guess this means our school will be boasting for weeks” i smiled at Anton.  
I checked how i looked in my mirror, with all things considered i looked good for some one who just left a fight.  
“let me see your face” i said and wipes the blood from his lower lip.  
“see still handsome” i smiled and gave him a bottle of blood.  
“here's to wining” Anton raised his bottle.  
“to wining” i raised mine and clinked our bottles and drank heartily.  
“with a good nights sleep and good blood we should be a damn sight better in the morning” Anton told me.  
“there is some thing i wanted to ask you” Anton said and put his bottle down.  
“oh what's that?” i asked.  
“i knew our Academy was going to win any way so would you go to the Seven Moons Academy celebration?” Anton asked me.  
“because we won our school is going to celebrate and i would be very honoured is you would attend it with me” Anton said.  
“i would love to go with you” i kissed him softly on the lips.  
“Sawyer” Anton murmured as he stroked my hair.  
My Dad met up with me after the fight to congratulate me.  
“Dad i thought over what you said to me and yes i will move in with you” i told him.  
“thank you Sawyer” Dad hugged me.  
“I'm so proud of you, you was tough but smart i was very impressed.  
I drank some more blood and went to bed early, i rubbed some medical creams in to my kind to help with the healing process.

Chapter 18

I woke up later than normal and took a long hot bath, Anton was right i was all most completely better, i got dressed in to denim jeans and a red top.  
Renee was sitting on the kitchen stool and applied her lip stick.  
I did a double look at Renee, she was dressed in a black shirt and a top that had our Academy's logo on it.  
“you look different” i smiled.  
“don't get used to it after the school party is over I'm going back on my schedule” Renee then brushed her hair as Anya walked out in a bright purple top and black shorts.  
“are you going to the party?” Anya asked me.  
“yes, Anton invited me to go with” i ate my breakfast, it wasn't any thing special but it tasted better than normal.  
I could here the boys outside singing our school's fight song.  
I opened our window and looked down at them.  
“Sawyer!” they cheered when they saw me.  
“hey guys” i waved.  
“you rock!” one of them yelled up to me, i laughed and went to my room to get my self ready for Anton.  
Soon Anton came to pick me up.  
“you look much better” Anton checked me over.  
“so do you” i hugged him tightly.  
“are you ready?” he smiled at me.  
“yes” i breathed, Anton took my hand and walked me to a hill and sat down on it with me.  
I looked down to see the party was in full swing, people cheering about us winning, i noticed that the Bones Academy was here as well.  
I smiled as i saw Ginger sitting with a few of her friends laughing and joking, i guess she is feeling better.  
I really hope she didn't take the fighting tournament to hard.  
“i think Ginger would of won if she wasn't injured” i told Anton.  
“i think so to, it does pop the question how did she get hurt in the first place?” Anton rubbed him chin.  
“maybe from training” i suggested.  
“maybe but she was bleeding, i think she had a accident but was too fussed over the tournament to say any thing” he said.  
“i guess your right but, that was her spot in the fight not mine” i sighed.  
“you was the substitute if she got hurt then she could let you fight in her place, there is no ill will against you” Anton comforted me.  
“i know your right sorry I'm getting all blue” i looked down at the party to see Anton's quite friend with his girlfriend.  
“it looks like your friend is having a good time” i smiled.  
“come, let me show you some thing” Anton took my hand and led me to the roof of the tallest building on campus.  
“what are we doing up here?” i asked.  
“that” Anton pointed down at the party, i looked down and my heart softened and melted in to goo.  
The lights of the party from up here looked like magical stars.  
“its beautiful” i smiled.  
“but your more beautiful both outside and inside” Anton kissed my hand and began to twirl me around as a romantically slow song echoed from down below.  
“fate has been very kind with me in meeting you” i rested my cheek against his shoulder and closed my eyes.  
“fate has blessed me more than i could ever say” Anton kissed my cheek.  
Anton tilted up my chin and gave me a perfect kiss.  
“best kiss of my life” i smiled up at him in a dreamy daze.  
“i think i can do better” Anton purred, he leaned in and kept his promise.  
I rested my forehead against his.  
It felt like i was floating on air, we danced slowly as i got swept up in the moment.  
“who ever thought we would be such a perfect couple” i kissed his fangs.  
“we are a vampire couple we are supposed to be prefect” Anton chuckled at me.  
“not just any vampire couple” i murmured.  
“no we are The Vampire Couple” Anton leaned me back.  
“you really do love me don't you my pretty Sawyer” Anton muttered as he looked at me with dark eyes.  
“yes, of course i do” my eyes shined with love.  
“would you like to make a blood bond between us?” Anton asked me.  
“a blood bond, where we share each other's blood so we are connected?” i asked.  
“yes exactly” Anton pulled me closer.  
“i have all ways wanted to make a blood bond” i nodded.  
“are you sure?” Anton asked me.  
“i fell for you the second i saw you, it would fill be with joy if you did” i confessed.  
“very well my love” Anton nodded.  
Anton took my hand and stroked each of my fingers.  
“are you ready?” Anton asked me.  
“yes” i nodded.  
Anton took my wrist as i leaned in to his neck, i kissed over where his pulse was, i sank my fangs in to his neck and began to suck.  
Anton sighed in bliss and bit my wrist.  
We both pulled back at the same time and looked at each other.  
“Anton” i spoke first.  
“no one else will notice our bond but us?” i asked.  
“no” Anton told me and kissed my hand.  
“do i tell you i love you enough?” i asked.  
“what!” Anton laughed.  
“i feel like i don't say it enough” i mumbled, Anton kissed my forehead.  
“i don't think i will ever tire of hearing it, even if that was all you said it wouldn't be enough my heart and soul demands it, but when you do say those words it makes me glow with happiness” Anton murmured low in my ear.  
“i love you” i murmured in his ear.  
“i love you too” Anton ran his fingers through my hair making my eyes roll back in my skull.  
“your very sensitive” Anton observed.  
“it's all your fault” i teased.  
“and i will gladly take that blame” Anton kissed my ear.


End file.
